


另一种结局(十二年番外)

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 梦中世界(梦君领域)后续:对卡尔彻底失望的莱拉踏上了拯救布鲁斯的漫长旅途。





	1. 奔波

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，慎入

“姑娘，您这是要搬家吗？”  
“我只是在你的宾馆暂住——您介意吗？”  
“不，没关系……这行李箱到底装了什么，这么大？”  
“是我最喜欢的大玩偶，小时候爸爸给我买的。”  
“哦哦，好吧，这是你的房间——800美元一晚。”  
“谢谢。”  
女孩悄无声息地摸上楼，进了自己的房间，才轻轻叹了口气。  
两年了，莱拉带着布鲁斯的身体四处奔波——她偷走了孤独堡垒的保存技术，把它用在布鲁斯身上后，就远走高飞了。  
她本不该带着他的尸体回到那个讨厌的“家”。  
布鲁斯死前告诉了她好多事，虽然不包括卡尔是如何虐待他的。  
他有很多遗憾，迪克的死，阿福的死，达米安的背叛，红罗宾的杳无音信……他把从前的故事都一点一滴告诉给了莱拉。  
在这样伤痕累累的父亲面前保持笑容真是世界上最困难的事。  
布鲁斯死后，她马上开始考虑把他复活的事，考虑到孤独堡垒所拥有的技术，她还是不动声色地带回布鲁斯的尸体。  
卡尔的表情似乎有些空洞——她本来也不指望他露出什么悲痛的表情，就算有，也是装出来的。  
只是她没有想到，第二天她到布鲁斯身体的保存室时，看到的只是空空如也的一张空台。  
气急败坏的她终于在一个实验室发现了卡尔——当时他正慢慢把一层柔软的膜从布鲁斯的尸体上慢慢揭下来。  
她生气了，歇斯底里。  
“我只是像保存一下他的……”  
“你别碰他！”  
“莱拉，听话。”  
“这一切都是因为你。”  
“这是意外。”  
莱拉再也没有听卡尔辩解一句——她夺走了布鲁斯的尸体，把它锁进自己的安全屋里。  
因为，她能看出卡尔在做什么——那明显就是一具高仿真的人体模型，就算到布鲁斯死亡，卡尔也不会错过猥亵那具身体的好机会。  
但她想得太简单了。  
每天为了筹划布鲁斯复活的方案，莱拉要飞过五倍于赤道的距离，她曾经去过很多地方，甚至是其他的星系，偶尔有时两三天都没法回到她的家。  
终于，当她身心俱疲地从一颗无人星球返回地球时，随身携带的警报器响了。  
那代表有人动了布鲁斯的身体，而莱拉不用想都知道是谁。  
可惜，等她千辛万苦赶回，以最快的速度找到卡尔时，她只看到了一池令人触目惊心的绿水，还有布鲁斯还在吱嘎作响的肢体，和一旁正在发呆的卡尔。  
原来对亲生父亲说出“滚”没她想象的那么困难。  
她第一次了解到了撒拉路池，当然这种神奇的池水也一样没能救活布鲁斯，反而让尸体的受损程度更严重了些。  
她踏上了不知何时才会结束的旅途，为了复活布鲁斯，为了弥补那个足以维持一生的遗憾。  
为了远离卡尔，莱拉带着装着尸体的行李箱，每隔四五天就要换一个地方居住。  
就算如此，莱拉也从未放弃过希望。

时间总是过得很快，莱拉用了五年的时间得到了反抗军的信任——那时的她才意识到，芭芭拉·戈登并没有死在她暴虐的父亲手里。  
接下来的事情有些出乎意料，芭芭拉找来了康斯坦丁，说服他共同想办法复活布鲁斯。  
康斯坦丁面露难色，几天后说了实话。  
“他需要很多魔法共同维持身体，才能被放回撒拉路池，当然，我也建议你们先想办法让他的器官看起来不那么——支离破碎。”  
于是，为了做好准备，莱拉又花了三年的时间。  
她一点点地寻找隐藏在世界各地的魔法师，请求他们给她那些珍贵的魔法——她用各种财宝和他们做交换，并请求他们为自己保守秘密。  
二十一岁生日那天，莱拉得到了自己此生最棒的生日礼物。  
布鲁斯·韦恩，在长眠八年后，再度复活。

“不行，他很难再恢复神智了。”  
“噢，我知道了，先生……谢谢。”  
看着医生离开房间，莱拉发出一声若有若无的叹息。  
病床上的布鲁斯，目光中毫无神采，而这一次已经不知道是第多少次检查了。  
几位医生都诊断说他只能作为植物人活着。  
唯一的好处，布鲁斯现在在反抗军的基地里，由莱拉小心保护着，他们已经挫败了卡尔多次闯入的阴谋——那意味着布鲁斯再也不用为了躲避伤害四处奔波了。  
莱拉轻轻把轻薄的被子盖在那人身上，在开门离开的瞬间有些不舍地转过头。  
“我会每天都来看您的。”  
门外，穿着特制衣服的护工走进来，向莱拉点头示意，抱着一箱护理用具走了进来。

莱拉从没想过他会以这种方式醒来。  
至少，在她这天下午像往常一样来看布鲁斯时，她感受到了这个世界深深的恶意。  
或者，只是那些乘人之危的坏人们。  
而始作俑者居然还敢站在她旁边，等着她给他开出高昂的护理费用。  
那时，她正听着护理千篇一律的报告，诸如“小指似乎动了一下”，“似乎发出了一点声音”之类的已经完全无法给她希望的“治疗进展”。  
今天护理讲话似乎有些快，毛毛躁躁的，格外让她心烦。  
“安静，别吵到他。”  
她朝着护工皱皱眉头，又转过头去——偏偏就在这时那男人有了反应。  
“爸爸？”  
莱拉揉了揉眼睛，以为自己看错了。  
“唔……嗯……”  
那声音她绝不会听错，不管护理怎么试图掩饰。  
她看见泪水从布鲁斯的双眼里流出——那双眼睛的眼神也不似以往那般木讷。  
一切的谎言都在那隐忍的目光中变得苍白无力。  
不知道从什么时候开始，她请来的护工开始对布鲁斯进行长期的性虐待。  
她希望布鲁斯醒来，但不是以这种方式，不是让他又一次经历屈辱。  
她已经扼住了那人的咽喉，甚至双眼都开始烧成愤怒的红色。  
人类对生的渴望都是一样的，更糟糕的是，她能感觉得到，她知道她在试图做一件坏事。  
她放开因为恐惧而气喘吁吁的护理，轻声地表示了自己的意思。  
“滚，再也不要出现在我面前。”  
心情一如多年以前在哥谭市郊的公园一般沮丧，但已经快要二十二岁的她根本来不及哭泣。  
不能哭泣，在父亲的面前怎么能哭泣呢？  
她只在那已经因为折磨和多日来无法动弹的身体前犹豫了半晌，就把他抱起来，毫不犹豫地走进旁边的浴室。  
当她从男人微微发红的后穴里取出一枚还在不停震动的跳蛋时，她的内心又悲又气，却还是要勉强保持平静地看着布鲁斯。  
“父亲大人，等下就好，忍一下……”  
莱拉伸出手，轻轻按住布鲁斯有些不安分的胳膊，看见他的双颊似乎有些发红。  
“我会注意的，父亲，不用担心。”  
莱拉为布鲁斯做好了几乎所有的事。  
从取出身体里所有的异物，到细心处理创口，最后，她仔细给布鲁斯清理一遍糟糕的身体。  
布鲁斯的神智很清楚，但现在对于莱拉来说，这不是一个百分之百的好消息。  
莱拉能明显感觉到男人对于身体检查和清理的抵触情绪，可是依照她父亲的性格——那必然是因为早在这之前布鲁斯就已经开始选择默默忍受，只是为了能够以最好的面貌出现在她眼前。  
等她好不容易把一切都料理完，带着一点点成就感站起来看着布鲁斯时，男人的脸已经红透了。  
他躲开了莱拉的眼神——见鬼的，他也很想好好看看她，可是这副样子——他无法堂堂正正地面对她。  
莱拉没有再说什么劝说的话。  
她只是小心地把布鲁斯从盛满热水的浴缸中抱出来，放在一旁的已经铺了毛巾的椅子上。  
她为他擦干身体，帮他换上衣服——期间，他一直不敢和她对视，但她一点都不感到生气或者失望——那是预料之中的事，就算是她也知道布鲁斯的自尊心。  
“您被爹爹改造的部分已经消失了——撒拉路池让它们都——脱落了，现在……父亲大人正常了。”  
再次把他抱出来的时候，她感觉到一丝极度微弱的挣扎。  
“父亲都不愿意和我亲近吗？”  
莱拉看着扭过头去避开她视线的布鲁斯，心里突然被莫名地好像被什么触动了一下。  
“没关系，那就好好休息吧。”

把极度衰弱的布鲁斯照顾好绝非易事，而莱拉最终得到的结论是——应该持续用撒拉路池的池水为他治疗。  
疗程有些复杂，鉴于布鲁斯之前曾经在身上预设过的反抗撒拉路池作用的魔法，整个过程进展极度缓慢，以至于在恢复神智已经三个月之后，布鲁斯才能勉强站立。  
即使如此，为了恢复行动，他也吃了不少苦头。  
莱拉常常抽时间陪在他身边，那让生活不是那么悲哀了——但布鲁斯最大的愿望就是尽快恢复行动。  
那天，莱拉因为反抗军的事务和韦恩公司的一些内务很晚才回来——那让她后悔了很久。  
因为一回来就迫不及地走进布鲁斯的房间的她只看见了满屋的凌乱，满地的狼藉。  
食物和水都洒了满地，而布鲁斯——她一向敬爱的父亲，仍然以一个不太雅观的姿势在地板上趴着，艰难地喘息着。  
他抬起头，目光中带着掺杂着羞愧的沮丧，只是迅速瞄了一眼她的表情，就马上低下头。  
自从恢复神智以来，布鲁斯没有说过一句话，莱拉时常会怀疑他还有没有恢复的可能，直到她看见他又一次露出那让她有些熟悉表情。  
“父亲，不管用多久，我都会陪您的，”她蹲下来，抱住了仍然在挣扎着试图站起来的他，“现在，我们慢慢来。”  
她花了很长时间劝说布鲁斯暂时放下让身体尽快恢复的想法——因为，事实是无论是身体状态还是心理状态，布鲁斯都已经糟糕到极致了。  
但她可以确定，布鲁斯一定会有一天好起来的——那点从她看见他抿紧的双唇和隐忍的目光后就确信不疑了。  
虽然，她知道未来仍然要面对布鲁斯过分敏感的身体所产生的各种不良反应——她的父亲脆弱，易受侵害，那让她不得不选择把他和所有人都隔离开。  
“这只是一时的，父亲——等您恢复……”  
她望着躺在床上，还时不时从眼角流下眼泪的布鲁斯，最终也没能说出后来的话。  
只剩下无尽的希望驱使着莱拉，用无数个不眠之夜写出能让布鲁斯恢复的治疗方案。  
TBC


	2. 依赖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艰难的复健，莱拉从未失去对布鲁斯的信心，面面俱到地照顾，那让他越来越依赖自己的女儿了。

“父亲！”  
他听见一声略带恼怒的呼唤，又无力地挣扎了两下，可是他软弱无力的腰身根本不给他机会，他最终还是软趴趴地倒在地上，那让他马上羞愧地躲开莱拉的目光。  
“为什么不叫我？！”  
女孩的眼睛里有泪光闪过，她有些生气地走过去，把瘫软在地上的男人扶起来，看了一眼桌上的铃铛。  
“我……呃……不想……那么没用……”  
他感觉到喉咙里发辣，莱拉看上去有点生气了，那让他有些紧张。  
“可是您现在本来就很没用啊！”看着那张强装镇定的脸上隐忍的表情，莱拉心里有些莫名的难受，“你需要帮助，父亲——今天早上你的仰卧起坐成绩是……半个，您难道不清楚吗？”  
她停下来，看着布鲁斯——却发现男人已经垂下头，不知道在想些什么，不过很快她就觉得有些不对了。  
她看到布鲁斯的衣服被打湿了。  
伸手把他的脸扳起来，莱拉却只能看到男人抿着嘴，脸上还有两条清楚的泪痕。  
“别这样，父亲大人，是我错了，对不起。”  
她抱住了布鲁斯，还能感觉到那身体时不时的抽动一下，他的父亲发出几乎听不见的抽噎声。  
她花了一点时间安抚好他，然后把他抱到火炉前，为他盖上毯子。  
大多数时候，布鲁斯都需要精细的照料，尤其是现在——恢复意识五个月后，他的体征还是经常不稳定。  
现在的他仍然脆弱，敏感，只要有一点不注意就会伤害到他。  
撒拉路池恢复了他的青春，却再也修复不了他精神上的伤害，更不用说抚平他内心的伤痛了——莱拉不敢想这个方面，也许布鲁斯一直活在水深火热之中，只是她无法看见情感。  
他不能靠自己行动，甚至不能控制轮椅，他的身体几近瘫痪，尽管如此，比起五个月之前也有所长进。  
至少他可以把手勉强举过眉毛了。  
莱拉不清楚自己是不是在自我安慰——明明情况已经糟透了。  
她摸着那只手，感觉到温度有一点点恢复，索性搬来一只椅子坐在他身旁，帮他按揉。  
“您看，也不全是那么糟糕，至少我看见您年轻的样子了。”  
莱拉对着他微笑了一下，看见他眨了两下眼睛，似乎不再流泪了。  
她凑上去，在那脸颊上留下一个轻吻，然后察觉到泪水的苦涩，但总算看到布鲁斯的脸颊蓦地转红，像是被夸奖的孩子。  
“我永远不会抛弃您的，”她看见布鲁斯点点头，总算放下心来，“吃的应该好了，我知道您喜欢吃甜的。”  
她站起来，还有些不放心地看着他。  
“我马上就回来，请不要乱动了。”  
“好……好。”  
他艰难地答应着，看着莱拉快步离开房间，才又恢复了抿紧嘴唇的表情。  
自己想站起来，结果失败了——果然还是要更努力做康复训练才行啊！

他尽力吃了莱拉为他准备的食物，但他可怜的胃口，只是吃了三分之一都不到就感到不适。  
莱拉叹了口气，把剩下的都吃了。  
“我知道您喜欢吃甜的，但您不能只吃甜的。”  
她看见布鲁斯有些沮丧地低头，马上抓住他的手，诚恳地看着他。  
“下次我会一点点减少甜食——那些鱼肉和牛肉有利于您的恢复，好吗？”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
布鲁斯点点头，然后安静地看着莱拉把餐具收起来，再让她抱着自己回到里面那间安静的卧室——那个房间专门为他设计，没有窗户，只有灯光，只因为一点点自然光都会影响到他的睡眠。  
“爸爸已经有一百三十磅了。”  
她高兴地看着体重秤，如愿以偿地收获了布鲁斯如释重负的表情。  
“这样下去一定会好起来的。”  
她把他抱上床，为他拉好被子。  
“晚安。”  
他点点头，安静地闭上眼睛。  
是在这天晚上，莱拉才发现了属于布鲁斯一个人的小秘密。  
对她来说却更沉重。  
那一切都源于她在夜间偶然醒来去喝水时，恰好听见了他的哭泣声。  
她马上进了那个房间，打开灯时，看见布鲁斯在被子里缩成一团，还在不断地抽动着。  
他做了噩梦。  
他每天都做噩梦，但他隐瞒得很好。  
噩梦是关于什么的？关于卡尔虐待他吗？关于卡尔教唆她虐待他？还是关于她不小心就害他死了？关于她在他面前差点杀人？  
她把被子抱到了布鲁斯的床上——她想以后她不能再睡在那间能看到漂亮星空的房间了，因为她得陪着布鲁斯。  
直到他不再被噩梦困扰。  
谁知道会不会有这么一天呢。  
她握住了他冰冷的手。  
“别担心，我在这儿，父亲。”

布鲁斯睡了个前所未有的好觉，醒来的时候发现莱拉抱着他睡得正香。  
还有五公分，他就要掉下床了，女孩几乎爬到他身上来睡，那让他想起从前莱拉曾经有一次过生日被允许在囚室里和自己睡一晚。  
那时他就喜欢她温暖的怀抱，唯一能让他冰冷的希望再度燃起的东西。  
早餐他破天荒地吃光了所有的东西，莱拉很惊讶地看着他，看到他嘴角细微得不能再细微的笑容。  
“训……训练……”  
他说着，让莱拉为自己擦干净脸上沾的酱汁，充满渴望地看她的表情。  
“父亲做的很好，坚持下去就更好了。”  
“好……好。”  
他看着莱拉笑起来，内心已经预演了无数遍之后的训练。

他花了两个小时的时间做抗阻力训练，那比平常用的时间都长。  
莱拉已经给他换了吸汗的运动衫和运动短裤——只有这个时候才能看出刚刚开始恢复的布鲁斯身体多么单薄。  
“可以了，下一个吧。”  
她看着他满头大汗的样子，开始有些不安，她几乎要走过去托住他悬在一半不住发抖的身体——晶莹的汗水从他的脖子上滴下来，运动衫也已经被染湿成深色。  
他终于坐起来了，但她觉得有些不对——似乎听到了若隐若现的断裂声。  
“三……三个。”  
布鲁斯气喘吁吁地看着莱拉，却捕捉到她脸上的一丝慌张——明明不应该是这样的。  
剧痛从腰部传来，感觉熟悉又陌生，他的呼吸突然开始急促起来。  
莱拉走过来，把已经忍不住开始呻吟的布鲁斯抱走了。  
他看着她慌慌张张把自己放在治疗用的床上，做完透视之后转身擦了一下脸，马上拿来一堆手术用具，抽了一管药水给他注射——他知道那是麻醉剂。  
他慢慢闭上眼睛。  
“没……没事……我……我没事。”  
他轻声安慰着她，意识开始陷入混沌。  
她哭了，你害她哭了，你真没用。  
内心有个声音这样对他低语。  
醒来的时候莱拉抱着他，久久无语。  
他知道她在流泪——父亲和女儿之间会有特殊的感应，但他觉得无能为力，没想到他连拼一拼的机会都没有。  
“父亲大人以后不准再这么拼命了。”  
她哽咽着说着，把筋疲力尽又刚刚受伤的他抱回了永远温暖的卧室。  
卧床，等着莱拉为他准备好一切，这是他现在能做的唯一的事。  
两个月间，莱拉再也没允许他做过康复训练，只是为他按摩，手动帮他恢复四肢的肌肉。

转眼间布鲁斯已经恢复神智一年——他也终于能够端着杯子从卧室走到餐厅了。  
但他有了新烦恼。  
不能和莱拉说的烦恼。  
身体里的欲望在叫嚣，他知道他永远摆脱不了这个，他的身体，在卡尔的玩弄之后，注定会是这个样子。  
他很努力地在控制，但随着双腿的力量恢复，他发现自己再也控制不住了。  
欲望汹涌而至的时候就像一只猛兽，席卷着他体内的每一处，当然也会留下痕迹。  
那天他仍然匆匆把被染湿的内裤到浴缸底下的缝隙里，然后迅速换上一条新的，就在那时听见莱拉在外面呼唤。  
“父亲？您怎么又到浴室？”  
“噢，没……没什么。”  
他慌慌张张地应了一声，赶紧穿上裤子走出浴室，看见莱拉满脸狐疑地站在他面前，他的心开始剧烈地跳动。  
莱拉一直觉得布鲁斯这段时间不对劲。  
除去总是会发现他在浴室，更重要的一点就是——布鲁斯坚持要求她回自己的房间睡。  
直觉告诉她有什么东西不对劲，但她每每看到父亲能坐在餐桌前安静地享用自己的晚餐，甚至恢复了优雅的姿势，就还是打消了自己心中的疑虑。  
他好着呢。  
但今天，莱拉觉得自己有必要搞清楚他的问题。  
“到底有什么事瞒着我？”  
“没有，没有。”  
布鲁斯摇摇脑袋，但莱拉注意到了他不停发抖的手，那手心已经全是汗水了。  
“啧，算了。”  
她说着，直接对浴室用了透视。  
“这是什么？”  
莱拉皱着眉头看着在浴缸下面翻出的两团湿漉漉的东西，目光又转向了布鲁斯。  
然后，她无意中发现了布鲁斯站立的位置，出现了一摊水渍——自然，问题不言自明了。  
几个月以来，她又一次看见布鲁斯脸上浮现出宛若一开始那样的羞愧神色。  
“您怎么能不告诉我？！”

莱拉重新给他拿了干净的裤子，但布鲁斯看起来实在是太过紧张，很快新裤子也被弄脏了。  
一旦被发现，布鲁斯的秘密就再也藏不住了，他如实告诉了莱拉一切。  
原来布鲁斯会出现创伤性应激反应，那导致他每次只要有紧张情绪这种症状就会更严重。  
原来他已经试图隐瞒她两个月了，两个月来他一直借洗澡的机会洗干净自己弄脏的内裤。  
原来……他始终是需要人照料的。  
她后悔自己刚刚情绪化的举动，那肯定伤到他的心了，才会让他更加控制不住自己。  
“父亲，没关系，我会继续想办法的，好吗？”  
她看着布鲁斯迟疑地点点头，那双眼睛里分明充满了自责和难过，那让她更后悔了。  
“不是您的错，别再这样了，”她抓着他的手，努力笑出来，“行吗？我会陪您的，我永远不会嫌弃您的。”

莱拉很快就制定了布鲁斯的康复计划。  
他必须要克服自己的心理障碍，才能慢慢摆脱这样的窘境。  
尽管如此，布鲁斯对于自己不得不使用卫生用品的事还是花了很久的时间接受。  
第一次，莱拉试图带他乘坐地铁，但最终他们失败了——布鲁斯才进了地铁站症状就严重得厉害，最终莱拉不得不躲进公共卫生间给他换上新的裤子。  
第二次，莱拉带着布鲁斯上街，她试图带他去夜市，但很不幸的是布鲁斯的情况仍然很糟糕。  
最后，莱拉选择把他带去超级市场。  
市郊的超级市场通常人口密度稀疏，比较适合布鲁斯。  
但她仍然要紧紧地拉着他的手，寸步不离。  
今天布鲁斯穿了一身黑色的运动装——那是他最喜欢的一件，莱拉专门为他买的，上面还有一个蝙蝠侠的图案。  
“我找了很久，这个最像了。”  
当时她把那件衣服套在他身上时就笑着说道——那声音他一辈子都忘不了。  
他们漫无目的地走着，莱拉则时刻关注着布鲁斯的情况。  
直到一个导购员拦住了他们，滔滔不绝地推销起货架上的营养品来。  
莱拉偷偷瞥了一眼布鲁斯，看见他的表情有些不自然，很快男人就凑到她耳边，开始对她轻声耳语。  
“我们走吧，莱拉。”  
“好。”  
她转过头，看着仍然喋喋不休的导购员，笑了笑。  
“对不起，我们不买东西。”  
说着，她快步往前走去，布鲁斯紧紧地拉着她的手——她能感觉到他的手心已经沁出了汗水。  
“您还好吗？”  
“我没事。”  
他们在星巴克喝了一会儿咖啡，布鲁斯的脸被咖啡的热气熏蒸得通红，他有些羞涩地看着莱拉——他很想对她说些什么鼓励的话。  
至少，他的确为她感到自豪。

“他是你什么人？”  
“你猜猜看。”  
“你哥哥吗？你们看起来有点像。”  
“那我很高兴我父亲看起来这么年轻。”  
TBC


	3. 保护

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随着时间的推移，保护布鲁斯渐渐成了另一件重要的事，因为布鲁斯又一次受到了伤害。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“您去哪儿了？”  
她严厉地看着眼前的男人——他刚刚才偷偷回来不久，自从上次诊断出他的应激性创伤反应有所好转，并且终于恢复了一些交流能力之后，他胆子大了不少，也似乎有些不太容易经管了。  
能让他走到这一步，莱拉吃了不少辛苦，所以，发现他居然偷偷私自离开韦恩庄园时，她很生气。  
尤其是那男人还用一副冥顽不灵的表情对着她。  
“我只是出去走走。”  
莱拉的鼻子轻轻抽动了一下，闻到了一股熟悉的气味。  
“你见到他了？”  
“他没认出我。”  
布鲁斯继续面不改色地说着——那让莱拉觉得更生气了。  
她夺过他手中的一张东西。  
“我看看你搞什么鬼……”她看着那张名片，愣住了，“你去了酒吧？你怎么敢去那种地方？！”  
布鲁斯有些害怕地躲开莱拉的目光。  
“我……我又没有犯法……”  
他嗫嚅着，偷偷瞥了莱拉一眼，想看看她脸上的表情。  
而很显然，莱拉生气了。  
“爸爸难道不记得上次的教训了吗？您难道希望被他那样对待吗？！”  
她的声音充满了委屈，布鲁斯猛地转头——这话显然有点出乎他的意料。  
“他说你贱，你还真的用行动证明吗？”  
女孩的情绪越来越激动，却没有注意到布鲁斯已经把脸别过去，不看她了。  
“您怎么不……”  
莱拉才转过头，就愣住了，她看见她父亲的肩膀轻轻抽动着——他一定是哭了。  
天呐，她怎么能这么大意……他……他可是父亲。  
他的病也还没完全恢复。  
他还很脆弱……  
“父亲，对不起，我不是……不是故意的。”  
她抱住了不住流泪的布鲁斯，感到对方仍然在试图抑制自己的情感，不由得感到羞愧。  
“对不起，我不该吼你，别哭了。”  
她紧紧抱着布鲁斯，试图强迫自己忽视那身上的酒气。

事实是，布鲁斯大着胆子溜进酒吧，想要接触一下自己长期都没有能看见的这个世界。  
莱拉一直把他隔离在韦恩庄园，他有些想念来来往往的人，想念酒吧温润的灯光，还有香水和鸡尾酒的气味。  
他想在那里或许能遇见一个优雅的女士，或许开始他的新生活——他真是昏了头了。  
怎么可能会有新生活？在那件事之后？  
当那个熟悉的人坐在他面前时，他的心都悬起来了。  
没有人关心超人，他已经消失在公众视野中很长时间了。  
没有一个人认出他是超人，可是布鲁斯……他一辈子也忘不掉这个人，就算只看到身体的一部分。  
“嗨。”  
“你好。”  
他想忽视那男人，可是他做不到，他只能清清楚楚听见自己强作镇定的声音，道貌岸然地向那曾经折磨过他十几年的人问好。  
卡尔没认出他，那是他最后的筹码，最后能让他坚持正常的筹码。  
“你很像我认识的一个人。”  
“是吗？我有幸见到他吗？”  
“不，他死了。”  
“啊……真可惜。”  
他们小酌了两杯，卡尔先站起来向他道别了。  
“这是我的电话，”他丝毫没有觉得难堪，“留下吧，也许我们以后会再见。”

布鲁斯悄悄把那张纸条卷进了针管笔里，擦了一把额头上的汗。  
卡尔在酒吧闲逛，或许他会是理想的“替代品”。  
也许他确实想要我活着。  
布鲁斯试图努力说服自己相信卡尔已经改变了心意，那男人的眼神里暴戾已经荡然无存，那张脸一直在他眼前挥之不去。  
莱拉不会喜欢我这么做的。  
布鲁斯抿紧了嘴唇，陷入了挣扎的边缘，就在那时候听见了关门的声音。  
莱拉出门了，多半是去做那份图书管理员的工作了。  
“我只是想了解这个世界。”  
她当时就这么对他说着，然后看见他眼中藏不住的惊喜。  
昨天，她因为自己擅自去酒吧的事责骂了他，但马上就不住向他道歉。  
有谁能比他的莱拉更讨人喜欢呢？  
布鲁斯从衣架上挑了一款灰色的外套，穿在身上照了一眼镜子，就匆匆离开了韦恩庄园。  
莱拉没有像她昨天说的那样，把他反锁在屋里。  
傻姑娘，只会用气话吓唬我。  
这样想着，他穿过了熙熙攘攘的街道，脸上已经不知不觉露出笑容。

他从来没想过事情会进展如此神速。  
两个星期内，布鲁斯和卡尔在酒吧约会了五次，而第六次，卡尔向他发出了邀请。  
他有些不敢相信自己的眼睛，因为他很清楚他们约会时到底都说了些什么。  
喜欢的食物，酒，游戏……  
怎么突然就……  
“怎么，只是去看看，你介意吗？”  
他看上去有些受挫，那让布鲁斯有些动摇了。  
“噢，我知道了，你还不信任我，”那男人弯腰坐下了，布鲁斯暗里松了口气，“没关系，那就等我算得上你的朋友之后。”  
“不……不是，我……不是那个意思。”  
“那你答应我了？”  
他犹豫着，最终还是点了点头。

但他从未想过会是这个结局。  
他知道也许他们会在卡尔的地方做什么出格的事，比如，接吻之类的，但他没有预期一场性爱。  
更没有预期到自己会这么快被暴露。  
但说什么都晚了，他落入了卡尔的陷阱——谁知道那是不是一开始就预谋好的呢？  
“哈，我的好女儿，还真把你复活了。”  
饥渴的男人把他捆住，没有润滑，没有扩张，后入，以他最耻辱的姿势，几乎夺走了他的呼吸。  
“你竟敢和我玩身份游戏，可是天下哪会有你这么贱的人，你喜欢我伤害你——你就是学不聪明，不是吗？”  
暴风骤雨一般的抽插下，布鲁斯无法控制自己的身体羞耻地起反应，他的呻吟声中甚至带了一丝欢愉，可他确定这不是他想要的。  
他开始求饶，低声下气地求他停手，他后悔，可是他已经无法再挽回这个局面了。  
“叫吧，婊子，我让你叫个够。”  
响亮的巴掌打得他屁股生疼，野兽般的啃咬毫不客气地从他的咽喉向全身蔓延，他开始轻声哭泣，然后时不时被狂野的抽插打断。

他以为变得麻木会让卡尔失去兴趣。  
但是卡尔总有办法让他慌张。  
那根炙热顶到他会阴脆弱的软肉时，他用尽了全力请求卡尔手下留情。  
“不！不要……会……会坏掉，我求求你……求……啊啊啊！”  
他的大脑一片空白，痛感在那最私密，最脆弱的地方炸裂开来，湿黏的血增加了疼痛的程度。  
他终于哭出声音，是悲惨的，破碎的声音。  
好像他现在已经破碎的内心。  
他哽咽着，甚至连突然传出的巨响都没能吸引他的注意力。  
卡尔在他伤口上野蛮冲撞的几下让痛苦上升到了极致，他昏死过去，不知道后来发生的一切。

莱拉看着布鲁斯一塌糊涂的下体，思考该如何才能修补。  
说修补好像也没什么不对，布鲁斯的会阴处被弄得支离破碎，血肉外翻。  
一滴眼泪从她的脸颊上滑落，她从一旁的桌子上拿出一只手术用的剪刀。  
“别担心，我会把它弄好的。”  
她看着即使在昏迷中也皱紧的眉头，眼眶又一次湿润。

布鲁斯醒来的时候，觉得下体又肿又疼，他担心地动了一下，却只是牵动了伤口，然后莱拉的脸出现在他的视线里。  
他马上条件反射地把头转开，躲开那目光。  
然后他听见了一声深重的叹息，一个热气腾腾的毛巾在擦拭他的身体。  
虽然有些胆怯，但是布鲁斯还是鼓起勇气慢慢转过头来——他太想知道莱拉现在究竟怎么想了，事到如今，他只希望莱拉不要因此对他失望。  
失望？布鲁斯，你真是个傻子，她会以你为耻！  
他不安地拉了一下被子，然后被莱拉抓住了手腕，女孩的动作还是那么温柔。  
“等一下我要给你敷药，父亲，”她的眼睛里似乎存了一汪泪水，“会有些疼……”  
布鲁斯眨了两下眼睛，艰难地摇摇头。  
“对不起。”  
莱拉看见那双柔软的眸子里流出的泪水，忽觉心中一阵刺痛。  
她看见卡尔在那具脆弱的身体上胡来的时候，已经出离愤怒了。  
从图书馆回到庄园时是下午五点，布鲁斯在桌子上压了字条。  
“我出去散步了，爱你。”  
她把那张字条收起来，放进盒子里——布鲁斯给她的东西她从来都不会扔，那是她记忆中最温暖的回忆。  
可是六点，七点，八点，九点……直到深夜，她也没能等到他。  
果然是卡尔，她几乎不愿意再承认那是她的血亲，她后悔没有尽早限制布鲁斯的自由——怎么会有让他多出去透透气的想法？！  
卡尔没坚持，有些磨蹭地提好裤子，让她把晕倒的布鲁斯抱走了——她知道那是他作为父亲唯一剩下的一点点人性。  
卡尔从来没和她发生过冲突，她想那大概只是因为她是他女儿。

治疗让布鲁斯感觉很痛苦，她不得不一点点把药膏沾在他的伤口上，她能想象得到那么脆弱的地方到底遭受了多严重的酷刑。  
把伤口处理妥当之后，她带着温柔的微笑看着因为疼痛汗湿了额头的布鲁斯——她知道自己该换一种方法了。  
“父亲明天和我一起去图书馆上班好吗？”  
她看着男人的目光变得疑惑不解，下意识地攥紧了背在身后的那只手。  
“里面很安静，我已经和馆长先生打了招呼——您绝对不会打扰到他们的，等午休的时候我带您去星巴克。”  
“可……可是……”  
“父亲大人，拜托了。”  
她放软了声音，目光灼灼地看着他，直到那双眼不再和她继续对视，反而透出一丝软弱。  
布鲁斯点头了。

第二天她醒来时，发现枕边的纸条——布鲁斯在旁边睡得正香。  
“对不起，能不能……原谅我？”  
眼泪突然就涌出双眼，女孩便不声不响地下床了。  
那一天过得还算顺利。  
莱拉推着他的轮椅在书架间穿行，偶尔停下来整理东西，没有一个人发出噪音，可布鲁斯还是羞愧地垂着头。  
在这儿看书的人没有一个没被他吸引注意力的，他能感觉到那些从字里行间偷偷转移到他身上的目光。

“莱拉……我就想在休息室那里……行吗？”  
“爸爸不喜欢看书吗？”  
“有人在看我……我是说我们。”  
“好的……抱歉，我没想到……”  
“我也很抱歉。”  
TBC


	4. 教训

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意外总是不失为一个教训，现在莱拉明白了很多，但学费也太过高昂了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“不行，您哪儿都不能去！”  
布鲁斯的房间，一大早就传来莱拉的声音，女孩叉着腰站在男人面前，生气地看着他。  
“我只是……出门散散步……”  
布鲁斯的声音越来越小了，他绝望地看着女孩走过去把厚窗帘拉得严严实实，然后把那本《奥德赛》搬过来放在他旁边，弯下腰扯动锁链，把镣铐扣在他脚腕上。  
“太重了……莱拉……”他露出了一贯能打动她的神情，像个受害者，“我不想戴……戴这个。”  
“不——可——以。”  
女孩一字一顿地说着，拉着他的胳膊让他坐直。  
“老实在这儿待着，想要什么就给我发消息。”  
他失落地看着她，不自觉地夹了两下腿，又被她抱上去一点。  
“收起那个表情，不然我就要罚你了。”  
他只好垂下头，表示默认。  
关门和反锁的声音更加重了布鲁斯的失落。  
几个月来，莱拉没允许他离开过安全范围一步，不是带着他去图书馆上班，就是把他锁死在他自己的房间，还给他加上沉重的镣铐。  
很显然，她有些个性还是继承卡尔的，尤其是在布鲁斯一次次让她失望之后。  
她急切地想要布鲁斯振作起来，有一天能靠自己的力量拒绝侵害，而她的父亲也尽了最大的努力，可是……  
他的身体还是那么敏感，意志也仍然不够坚定，他不能集中精力做事，也控制不了身体的欲望。  
那开始让莱拉有点歇斯底里了。  
布鲁斯在失落中度过了一天——他怎么会不理解莱拉的心情？有他这么个拖油瓶一样的父亲，她每天应该很焦虑吧。  
他四下看了一眼，看到了一沓放在桌子上的打印纸。

莱拉回家的时候，习惯性地喊了一声父亲。  
她当然知道他在，她能听见他的心跳声——一切都安然无恙。  
但打开房间的门时，她还是愣了一下。  
一只精致的纸花瓶，里面插着几朵纸花，放在布鲁斯身旁的床上，地板上都是碎纸屑，还有洒落的颜料。  
他小心翼翼地拿起那个花瓶。  
“这是给我的？”  
她看见布鲁斯点点头，蓝色的纸玫瑰十分精致——但从地上的纸团数量可以知道那费了布鲁斯多少心思。  
“父亲是想用这个贿赂我吗？”莱拉把花瓶放在一边，隐藏起心中的惊喜，直视着他的双眼，“对不起了，您都可以叠出这么好看的花，我没理由不相信你会有办法撬开门锁溜出去——如果我没给你上镣铐的话。”  
她听见他发出的叹息，垂下头注视自己的膝盖，突然有些于心不忍。  
“但是现在你可以……不戴着它。”  
她蹲下来，帮他解开了脚上的枷锁。  
布鲁斯低头看着她为自己检查脚腕，用热毛巾围着它，仔细检查他的身体有没有因为束缚受到伤害，突然心里一暖。  
严厉也是为了他好啊。

布鲁斯不喜欢白天。  
虽然他的房间全天都会拉着厚厚的窗帘，开着灯，像是黑夜一样，但是他很清楚白天和黑夜的差别。  
晚上，他可以听着莱拉的呼吸声入睡，如果他被噩梦困扰，莱拉的怀抱能解决一切。  
睡前，她会给他讲一些最近发生的新鲜事，他喜欢那甜美的嗓音，好像所有的疼爱都在他身上。  
白天，偌大的房间里就只有他一个人。  
但他不讨厌刚刚从梦中醒来的那一刻——他总会发现莱拉把他抱得紧紧的，脸贴在他的胸前，安静地呼吸。  
但美好的时光总是转瞬即逝，这天早上也不例外。  
等莱拉收拾好一切之后，他和往常一样，期盼着她能不再把镣铐扣在他脚上——但很明显，那是不可能的。  
“我中午会回来一下，你那时候可以在庄园里散步。”  
“好……”  
他的应答，尾音很快就被打断了。  
“我以为你不屑于做这种事？”  
莱拉来不及看布鲁斯那张瞬间变得苍白，没有血色的脸，她回过头——卡尔就站在他们身后，鬼使神差一般。

她没想到这会演变成一场战斗。  
卡尔从来没对她动过手，这她可以一百个确认无疑。  
但这次……  
她还来不及思考为什么，就已经倒在卡尔脚边——即使是对于拥有氪星血统的她，那伤势也太过严重，那让她无法马上站起来。  
卡尔的脚踏在她背上，那让她猛地扣紧心弦，但很快她就不需要再担心这件事了。  
“等等！别，卡尔。”  
她听见本来已经噤若寒蝉的布鲁斯勉强鼓起勇气的声音，转过头去看见那张苍白的脸——已经有泪水流过。  
“别伤害她。”  
他看着卡尔无动于衷地看着他的双眼，突然咬紧了嘴唇。  
“对我做吧，什么都无所谓，别伤害她。”  
那男人脱下了自己身上的上衣。  
“不，父亲……不要再当……卡尔的奴隶，永远不要。”  
她的眼中一瞬间就盈满了泪水，但卡尔给了她一脚，正中她的下巴，让她马上昏厥过去。  
“很好，你们都不会有事的。”  
那男人冷冷地说着，攥了两下拳头，发出令人胆寒的清脆响声。  
他被粗暴地拦腰抱起，刚好能看到卡尔另一只手抓着莱拉的衣后领。  
完蛋了。

“求……求你……”  
“求我什么？”  
“不要……伤害莱拉……”  
“你还是不明白。”  
“求……求你……”  
“我说过了不是你在提要求。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
女孩靠着墙壁慢慢滑落到冰冷的地板上。  
她的脸上还有擦伤，灼热的眼泪流过伤口，火辣辣地疼，她抽噎着，伸出胳膊擦干了脸上的泪水。  
这个房间是当初布鲁斯被囚禁的地方。  
她穿着单薄的病号服，就像当年布鲁斯穿的一样，脚上是那个黑漆漆的枷锁，不同的是这个房间现在被红太阳笼罩了。  
卡尔曾经来打过她，然后人工智能会给她清理身上的血迹。  
她会把耳朵贴在墙壁上听隔壁的声音——布鲁斯就被关在那儿，每一次卡尔到那个房间去，她总能听见布鲁斯痛苦的呻吟，甚至是惨叫。  
他在试图保护她，就算他早就已经不能再决定一切了。  
她看着脚上的枷锁，突然感到丝丝悔恨——她从来没想过这东西曾经给布鲁斯带来多么黑暗的回忆。  
卡尔回到这个房间时，莱拉已经睡着了，脸上还挂着泪痕。  
她一醒来就用怒不可遏的神情对着卡尔。  
“你这禽兽！你把他怎么了？”  
果不其然，她挨了结结实实的巴掌，卡尔把一个平板放在她面前，给她看里面的视频。  
很多镜头已经被模糊处理了，可是她听声音听得真真切切。  
“我……我知道了……”  
“嗯？”  
“唔……唔嗯……哈啊……不要……不要伤害……莱拉……”  
“别保留，那只是玩具而已。”  
“呜……噶啊……”  
她呆呆地看着那不断耸动的模糊的影像，耳朵里充斥的都是布鲁斯痛苦的呻吟声，哭声，夹杂着抑制不住快感的声音。  
“你这混蛋。”  
她闭上眼睛，有眼泪从早已干涩的双眼中流出，接下来是一如既往的虐打。  
卡尔录下了那一幕，她几乎能猜到这会被用来做什么。  
自己竟然成了害布鲁斯落入深渊的把柄。

她从来没想到戴安娜会伸出援手——可能高贵的亚马逊公主始终是欣赏她的。  
她帮助莱拉逃出来了，但当时的莱拉已经快要到极限，在卡尔连日的虐打之下，她已经不再有自己逃跑的能力。  
她曾经试着绝食抗议，结果卡尔直接让人工智能给她灌食——那恶心的感觉她不想再有一次。  
“醒醒！”  
不轻不重的巴掌落在她脸上，她一下子惊醒，只看到戴安娜一脸的责备。  
“你真是光长胸不长脑子！”  
莱拉的嘴抽动了两下，感觉眼泪几乎要溢出眼眶。  
“我是伤员……”  
“你知道布鲁斯现在怎么样了吗？”  
她猛然瞪大了双眼，看着戴安娜的眼神也仿佛变了个人。  
“他已经……无可挽回了……”她看着莱拉，目光变得沉重，“我知道这很难接受……但即使被救出来，他也只会……”  
出乎意料的，戴安娜马上听见了莱拉的哭声——从来不同于以往，那完全可以算得上是嚎啕大哭了。  
那让戴安娜犹豫了半晌。  
“你打算继续在这儿当人肉粽子？他可是因为你被劫持了，才什么都肯做，最终连神智都不剩多少了。”  
也许这不算违心的话。  
虽然，戴安娜并不希望莱拉再冒着生命危险去救一个现在看起来毫无用处，只会添麻烦的人。  
“我马上就去。”  
“很好，这才有亚马逊战士的样子。”  
戴安娜的嘴角满意地勾了一下，随即被更沉重的事打断。  
她已经开始质疑卡尔了。  
也许卡尔·艾尔根本不是她以为的那个不能容忍罪恶滋生的人——现在看来他反而是罪恶的源泉。  
也许她应该偶尔停下战斗，认真考虑一下这件事。

莱拉简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
她实在接受不了这个事实——在她终于打晕了卡尔，闯进布鲁斯的房间之后，她看见的那样的父亲。  
她气极了，完全没有保留，以最大的力气狠狠朝着卡尔的脑袋来了一下——她确定那可以轻松打碎一切生物的脑壳。  
但看到布鲁斯的样子之后，她后悔自己没能力杀了卡尔。  
当然，也不能杀了他，否则她会让布鲁斯失望的。  
地上的男人听见开门的声音，有些慌张地爬起来，莱拉看见那双眼睛黯淡无光地眨了两下。  
他爬到一旁，这时莱拉才发现地上原来还有几个柱状物——她不能接受那样的大小，但布鲁斯似乎没怎么费力就坐了下去。  
“我是您的奴隶……请随便对待我……”他喃喃地说着，双眼无神， “只是不要对莱拉……不要惩罚莱拉那孩子……责罚我就可以了……”  
她看着他几乎用尽了全力在那上面上下耸动，她看见了他被卡尔新开拓出来的器官——他再度被卡尔喂了药，只是改造还不完全。  
没有时间捂着嘴哭泣了。  
碰到他的那一刻，布鲁斯浑身都在颤抖——他是那样卖力地请求卡尔的惩罚，可是她知道他终究是害怕的。  
他在因为恐惧而哭泣。  
她俯下身，手上稍微加了些力度，揉着他柔软的后颈，看着他渐渐有些失神，停止了哭泣，沉沉睡去。  
只有昏睡时，他是安详的。  
她把他抱起来——那具身体已经轻得像一只猫，她不敢透视那轮廓，只是印了一枚吻在他冰冷的额头。  
“会好的，一切都会好起来的。”  
在去往藏身的安全屋途中，她解下了身上的斗篷，把他包起来，然后看着他皱紧的眉头，忍不住把他抱得更紧。  
“我发誓，不会再发生这种事了。”  
TBC


	5. 治疗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对于布鲁斯身体的治疗并不算很顺利，况且，在成功之后，莱拉仍然要面对布鲁斯的其他问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“他被强制服用药物了，”女孩站在布鲁斯对面，在他的眼前晃动手指，却只得到了对方一脸的茫然，“我需要给他验血，才能配制解药。”  
“那么有需要的话……乐意帮忙。”  
戴安娜沉思了一下，表情凝重地退出房间，只留下莱拉在房间里面。  
她不清楚布鲁斯现在还会不会做那些羞耻的事情——那在她偶然进入他的囚室时真的把她吓了一跳。  
而眼下，莱拉正试图让布鲁斯认出自己。  
她为他按揉身体，像从前的无数次一样，但她实在不忍心看到那些触目惊心的伤口，她能看出它们的来历，能想象到布鲁斯经历的痛苦。  
他身上有严重的勒痕，脖子上的尤其恐怖，莱拉猜测他在崩溃之前已经开始控制不住自残了。  
失明是药物的“杰作”，正是因为这个，他才一直把任何人都当成卡尔。  
下体受伤严重，可能是因为无休无止地用那些假阳具讨好卡尔，她能看到他的肠道已经变形。  
和久远之前一样，他长了生殖口，还有一个残缺不全的子宫，一条生殖道，当然，那生殖道也同样严重变形，从生殖口不断流出带血的浊液，她猜想那一定太过痛苦了。  
她在不停按压着布鲁斯的手臂——青色的血管那么明显，但是她迟迟不敢下手。  
即使是现在偶尔抽动或者发抖的状况，也是注射了大量镇静剂之后的结果，莱拉在思考是否要用同样的方法让布鲁斯暂时睡去。  
但眼下有更重要的任务——她得给他吃些东西，很明显现在他已经太虚弱了。  
她能听见他胃肠蠕动的声音，而且现在布鲁斯也突然开始有些躁动不安。  
他挣脱了莱拉的手——事实上她根本就没怎么用力，然后，气喘吁吁地跪在那里，茫然地望着天花板。  
她看见他鲜红的舌头。  
那是某种暗示，莱拉确定如果此时面对着他的是卡尔，他将会受到毫不留情的侵犯，但她选择了保持沉默。  
关押他的房间里，有几个大得过分的假阳具，其中一个是专门用来喂给他流食的。  
莱拉的透视能看到布鲁斯完全红肿的咽喉，此时能发出声音也已经是奇迹了。  
她揩去眼泪，暂时坐到一边——桌子上有一些材料，是她打算用来做特制的奶瓶的。  
布鲁斯的状态根本吃不了固态食物，但莱拉已经不想再给他徒增痛苦，做个奶瓶是她能想到的最好的办法。  
她为他做好了喂食的工具，为了能不伤到布鲁斯，那特殊的“奶瓶”通体柔软，完全不似卡尔用来恶意玩弄他的假阳具。  
所有的食材都被煮得稀烂，然后被搅碎，确认过能够通过特制的瓶子顺利喂进布鲁斯的食道。  
男人没有犹豫就吞住了大半个瓶身，仍然以那样耻辱的姿势跪着，她注意到他已经开始吮吸。  
双膝在微微发抖，他时不时地把瓶子抽出，再狠狠塞进嘴里，瞪着毫无神采的眼睛卖力地吸吮，她能看得到他因为咽喉的刺激流下的眼泪。  
他憋红了脸，莱拉想象不到他如此努力的原因，但很快，布鲁斯就把食物消耗殆尽，却仍然抓着瓶身，狠命地吮吸着。  
直到莱拉稍微用力就把那瓶子夺走。  
“不……不要打我……对……对不起……”  
他浑身颤抖，马上在床上缩成一团，莱拉眨着泪眼，突然明白他为什么会这样。  
一切的动作都是卡尔训练出来的，两个月的时间足够把布鲁斯彻底摧毁，再完全变成任人玩弄的性奴。  
只要他知道自己最关心的人就被关押在这里。  
她抚上他的脖颈，在上面轻轻按摩，按住他无力地挣扎的双臂，为他拉好被子——她看见那充血肿大的膝盖，伸手帮他缓解那些疼痛，她能感觉到他的骨头，突兀地咯着她的手，那让她忍不住潸然泪下。  
她用了半个小时的时间安抚他，然后为他注射镇定剂——那个剂量足够让他慢慢安然入睡，然后她就可以采集他的血样，为他研制解药。

“喝，听话，喝啊。”  
莱拉焦急地看着布鲁斯——可偏偏，那男人松开手，瓶子一下子倒在床上，染湿了一片被单。  
“哎呀。”  
她带着一点点责怪发出一声感叹，马上把瓶子从床单上拿开，伸手抱住布鲁斯，却没料到瘦弱的他一下子从她的双臂间溜走，死命抓住床单，似乎不愿意服从她的安排。  
她的眉毛皱了一下，很快表情就变得更柔软，她马上用纸巾擦干净他沾满药水的嘴，轻轻捋顺他的头发。  
他也知道这是药吧，卡尔曾经用了多少非人手段逼他喝药呢？  
她想了想，突然一拍脑门，顾不得许多，拿上布鲁斯的“奶瓶”离开了房间。  
再回来时，满屋子都是肉糜的香气——她又准备了些食物，还加了提味的香料，当然，里面是混了药物的。  
这次布鲁斯没有感觉到异常，他很快就吃光了所有的食物。  
莱拉就坐在他身边，一直陪着他，直到他迷迷糊糊闭上眼睛，沉入梦乡。

布鲁斯醒来时，觉得眼前有点太亮了。  
他大概有……啊，他也忘了有多久了，一直都觉得暗无天日，唯有恐惧和暴虐伴随。  
不知道从什么时候开始，他习惯于卡尔推开门，走到他面前，然后他会为了让那男人不要对莱拉做太过分的事竭尽全力。  
他听到过莱拉的惨叫——他相信卡尔下了重手，可莱拉……是不应该受到责罚的。  
浑身都被严重的疼痛包围，想说话也发不出声音，只看见莱拉趴在他的被子上沉睡。  
他伸着脖子看着她袖管里露出的半截胳膊——还是那么白嫩，没什么痕迹，那让他放心了一点。  
但女孩很快就睁开眼睛，仿佛他们之间有心电感应一般。  
“父亲。”  
她马上坐直身体，满脸期待地看着他。  
“您感觉……怎么样？”  
她看见他的喉结艰难地滚动了一下，张了张嘴，没说出话来——但她只要看一眼那眼神，就无比能确定他已经恢复了一些，至少那双眸子里有了一点神采。  
但很快他的脸色就变得苍白，他艰难地发出了几声破碎的嗓音，而莱拉很清楚那是什么。  
就要开始了，第二疗程的反制剂，会帮他摆脱那些他本不该拥有的器官。  
布鲁斯感觉自己快要被疼痛折磨死了，尖锐的刺痛感戳破了之前那样混沌的疼痛，在他的私处爆发，他开始不由自主地屏住呼吸，闭上眼睛，不停地因为疼痛而抖动。  
“父亲，对不起，您再忍一忍……”女孩从他身旁站起来，最后摸了一下他冰冷的手，“您不会喜欢留着它的，在那里注射麻药又会影响反制剂的效果……所以，请一定再忍耐一下。”  
她说着，就走到一旁，掀开盖在他下半身的被子——这时他才感觉到自己没穿裤子。  
他抓紧了被单，试图隐藏一下自己的耻辱感——没关系的，她可是莱拉，是他的女儿，她看过他的身体无数次了。  
可是热泪还是忍不住从眼角挤出，他能感觉到女孩慢慢抬起他的两只脚，然后有什么东西在他的下体处拉扯。  
疼痛，撕心裂肺，铺天盖地的疼。  
他不知道什么时候开始啜泣的，只是脑中一片空白，疼痛仿佛燃烧了一切一般。

她在他的会阴处开了一刀。  
莱拉是狠下了心才又划开了那一厘米——她很清楚他的痛苦，并且迫不及待地想要他恢复。  
等她把最后一片残片从里面夹出来的时候，她松了口气，发现布鲁斯已经昏厥了。  
她把那些血腥的器官处理掉，给他耐心地清理伤口，麻醉，然后缝合。  
也许是因为疼痛过去，布鲁斯渐渐苏醒过来，他看着自己仍然被莱拉的肩膀垫起来的双腿，想挣扎着下来，却只听见莱拉的提醒。  
“父亲别白费力气了，让我把你的伤口缝……”  
她听见开门的声音，接着是戴安娜的轻声咳嗽。  
“打扰了。”  
她尴尬地说着，马上关上了门，莱拉再抬起头来看的时候，只看见布鲁斯把脸都藏进被子——已经红透了。  
最后一针把他的伤口缝好，莱拉松了口气，把他的腿轻轻放回床上，为他拉好被子。  
“别遮着了，会缺氧的。”  
她为他掖好被子，在他身旁坐下。  
“休息吧，您得快点恢复身体。”

布鲁斯醒来的时候，莱拉正端着食物坐在他旁边。  
香味再度勾起了他的食欲，他想坐起来，但一吃力就觉得疼痛难忍，莱拉按了床上的按钮，调整了床的角度，把他的上半身撑起来。  
“吃吧。”  
她把勺子递到他嘴前，这时布鲁斯才发现那是很细腻的肉糜——莱拉大概花了多少心思在这上面呢？  
他试着慢慢吃掉那些被煮得稀烂的食物，流过咽喉时仍然难免让他疼痛，但他仍然能忍受。  
莱拉当然感觉到了他的痛苦，之后就把止疼的药物溶解在水里，喂他一点点喝下去——事到如今布鲁斯并不想刻意抵制能让他好过一点的东西。  
戴安娜进来时，莱拉正给他换衣服，他一看见她就忍不住紧张地拉紧被子——他的身体不容许他的下半身穿任何东西，但他不想在亚马逊公主面前出丑第二次。  
“什么事？”  
莱拉看起来似乎不太高兴，她看了一眼面色又变得苍白的布鲁斯，为他穿好另一只袖子，靠着他坐着。  
“只是想问，你打算怎么办，今后？”  
“什么怎么办？”  
戴安娜朝着布鲁斯努努嘴，那让他忍不住垂下头，避开那打量他的目光。  
“你可别指望他能自己保护好自己。”  
“那就我来保护他。”  
“你？哈……”  
“我跟你训练，我会变强的，”女孩从布鲁斯身边站起来，仍旧握着他微凉的手，“你会答应我的，对吗？”  
“那你就不要再叫苦。”  
“没问题，我答应你。”

莱拉离开去采购食物时，戴安娜就在房间里帮忙照看布鲁斯了。  
他一直睡着，所以也不需要什么特殊照顾的地方，她便也趴在桌子上小憩片刻。  
可惜事情不像她想的那样，当她由于本能的危机感醒来时，只看见布鲁斯的手抓着她的套索，另一端已经死死勒住他的脖子——见鬼，她早应该料到布鲁斯对于真言套索的熟悉程度！  
熟悉到即使那么脆弱而不堪一击，他还是有办法让套索把他当成攻击对象。  
解开套索不需要花她太多力气，她很快就用套索绑住了布鲁斯的身体，看着他大口地喘着粗气，看着他脸上绝望的表情。  
“愚蠢！你不知道莱拉只在乎你吗？”  
她伸手给了他一记清脆的巴掌，并未解开绳索。  
“你应该好好思考一下你到底该怎么做。”  
她看着他，直到那躯体开始剧烈地颤抖，她看见眼泪落在地上，男人垂着头，轻声说着什么——她听不清。  
但她马上放开了绳索，然后看见他身上久久不愿意褪去的勒痕，他开始啜泣，像遭受了莫大的痛苦似的。  
戴安娜离开了房间，守在门外，直到莱拉回来。  
她生气了。  
“父亲不能再做这种蠢事！”  
她说着，开始怒气冲冲地脱下他的衣服，检查他的身体，看见那些勒痕时就愈发激动，竟忍不住抱着他难过地哭泣。  
“我不能没有你。”  
“唔……嗯……”  
“你不能那么做……我会让你恢复的，我们再也不会见到卡尔·艾尔了……你再也不会被他折磨了，好吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
TBC


	6. 依靠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无论布鲁斯有多少缺点，莱拉都不会放弃，她的耐心是让他能够坚持下去的动力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“父亲好得差不多了。”   
女孩放下他的裙摆，给了他一个安抚性的微笑。   
那让男人似乎松了一口气，但他仍然紧张地看着莱拉身边的医疗器械，那铁盘子上放着一根不细的针头。   
“生长剂，父亲，只要一针，最后一针了。” 她不忍心看他那哀求的眼神，在康复的前两个星期内她要每天都为布鲁斯注射一次促进生长的药剂，那可以加快布鲁斯会阴上的巨大伤口的愈合。   
当然，还有因为手术缺失的一部分内里。   
每一次注射之后的四个小时内对于布鲁斯来说都是煎熬，那之后莱拉能看到的就只有他带着泪痕的苍白睡颜。   
这一次当然也不例外。   
她看着他接下来就在药力作用之下因为极端的痛苦把整个身体都缩进被子里，毫无办法，唯一能做的就是紧紧抓着他的手，在他身旁帮忙稳定他的情况。  
戴安娜出门去帮忙买些吃的去了，现在只有莱拉陪在他身边——她想这必然能让布鲁斯觉得好受些。  
他从来不敢正视亚马逊公主，更不要说偶尔戴安娜会对他表示不满，指责他拖累莱拉的正常生活的时候了。  
每次出现这种情况，莱拉总是他唯一的保护伞，她会马上为他开脱，不管之后布鲁斯会变得多么惭愧。  
但她应该满足了，鉴于戴安娜有时也会帮助她照顾“麻烦的布鲁斯”。  
痛苦仍然一直延续到入睡时，莱拉把他抱在怀中，看着他苍白的睡颜开始感觉到阵阵心痛。  
不管他表现得怎么软弱，他已经很坚强了。

他是被一阵疼痛惊醒的。  
他开始剧烈地咳嗽，血腥味填充了味蕾，却被他迅速咽下。  
莱拉就在他身旁，他已经不想她有更多的烦恼，但很显然他的动作根本不能逃过莱拉的双眼。  
“父亲，”她看着他微微前倾的身体，轻轻拍着他的背，“吐出来，父亲。”  
他终于忍不住咳出了一摊血——晕湿了一块被单，他的眼泪就忍不住无声地落下了。  
又是莱拉的怀抱在安抚他，那让他的情绪稍有平稳。  
“没事的，父亲，只是一些淤血，很快就会好起来的。”  
女孩扶着布鲁斯，把他放平在床上，手下却又出现了什么异样——她马上把布鲁斯宽松的睡衣袖挽起，果不其然看见他胳膊上斑驳的伤痕。  
除了那些曾经因为被卡尔长期地捆绑，吊起造成的勒痕——它们的确给布鲁斯带来了持续的痛苦，甚至让他的腕骨严重变形，但这次莱拉还发现了一些之前完全没有印象的伤口。  
“这是怎么弄的？”  
她看见布鲁斯垂下头，不敢再直视她的眼睛——心里多少有了些答案，这些日子，布鲁斯不止一次表现出自我伤害的意向。  
她从床下摸出一把刀，刀刃上还沾着凝固的血，她没有再说话，只是默默地把刀收起来，又回到布鲁斯床边。  
他看着她仿佛装了一汪清泉的双眼——她在忍着不哭泣。  
“我还爱您，父亲，我不会放弃您的。”  
她的声音里带上了悲伤的腔调，那让布鲁斯感觉到一阵愧疚，再抬起头来的时候他发现眼泪已经从她眼中滑落。  
她看见布鲁斯颤抖着朝她伸过来的手——她知道他想要为她擦眼泪，但那只手太抖了，根本什么都做不到。  
她轻轻抓住了那只手，然后把它贴在脸上——那只手太瘦弱了，她能感觉到凸起的骨头，那让她的眼泪越来越汹涌了。  
她在他的手背上留下一枚吻，拿起干净的棉花擦干净那上面的泪渍，马上又恢复了笑容。  
“不要担心，我就去拿药——这伤很快就会好的，相信我。”  
她为他再次处理伤口，敷药，包扎，全程布鲁斯没有再挣扎一下。  
他抿紧嘴唇，已经下定决心要坚持活下去。  
只是因为莱拉。

康复比他想的要难很多。  
戴安娜偶尔会抱怨他像只花瓶，摔不得碰不得，可他再也没因为这些事情掉过眼泪——为了莱拉，他不会轻易流泪。  
况且，他的确像只花瓶，而且，他比花瓶还麻烦得多，因为他的身体需要抚慰。  
这听起来很难以启齿，在经历了那么多蹂躏和虐待之后，他开始定期发情，那时候莱拉总会陪在他身边，把安慰用的性玩具小心翼翼地塞进他身体里。  
尽管他不想承认，但他已经越来越自闭——他不能和除了莱拉之外的任何人交流，幸运的是他不必承担任何人的不解或者怒火。  
生活已经与世隔绝，他平常只有在看着莱拉训练的时候才会看见戴安娜——下体恢复之后，他就不再穿短裙了，现在，他开始穿着轻薄的睡衣看着莱拉准备好一切。  
观战时他会安静坐在他的轮椅上，有莱拉为他披上的绒毛毯子，他永远都不会觉得冷。  
偶尔他会为莱拉的跌倒或者受到的重拳担心，但女孩总是很快就爬起来继续训练——戴安娜的确是个优秀的老师。  
“我想她现在和卡尔可以平分秋色，”戴安娜在休息时扔给莱拉一瓶水，漫不经心地看着他，“这要多亏了你，她看到你就好像有无限的能量一样。”  
他没回答，眼睛闪烁着避开戴安娜的眼神，稍微有一点温暖缠绕了他。  
“她知道吗？你从来没对我说过话……我以为你对我有意见，但现在看来好像不是。”  
他垂下头，愈发沉默了。  
“戴安娜……”  
莱拉从一旁走过来，把毛巾递给了亚马逊公主。  
“怎么样？我父亲看起来是不是好多了？”  
“好多了？孩子，你看来是真的不知道。”  
“……怎么了？”  
“你没觉得他……很不对劲？那就请你回想一下，他有多久没和除了你之外的人说话了？”  
莱拉的嘴半张着，因为她看见了布鲁斯眼中流出的两行清泪。  
第一次，她意识到布鲁斯得了自闭症。

那天莱拉没有再持续训练到晚上，她向戴安娜告假，推着布鲁斯的轮椅匆匆离开训练的场地。  
她没法不把这一切错误归咎于自己，如果她能早些发现——他就不必在戴安娜的注视之下越来越感到压力重重。  
他看起来很愧疚，可是他什么都没做错。  
“您不用把戴安娜的话放在心上。”  
“……对不起。”  
“您没有任何对不起的地方。”  
“我不想……”  
“以后您可以用监控看我战斗，好吗？我不会再让他们看见你了，我保证。”  
她没有再听见布鲁斯的回答，她只看见了男人不断耸动的肩膀——她的话完全没能让他好受一点，反而让他崩溃地哭了。  
她彻夜未眠，看着靠在自己怀里熟睡的布鲁斯，康复计划开始在她脑中形成。  
永远……不会放弃他。

新的一天。  
这是在几个月前他被莱拉成功从卡尔的魔爪里救出之后的第一次，她推着他的轮椅在专用的行人道上行走。  
阳光有些刺眼，莱拉体贴地为他戴上遮阳镜，他看着缓慢后退的景色和匆匆过往的行人，只是把两只手都缩进宽宽的袖管。  
她推着他一路进了一家可爱的店面，里面都是各种毛绒玩具——以及它们被做成玩具之前的材料。  
“您喜欢哪个？”  
她站在一排样品前，轻声地询问，布鲁斯便眨着眼睛，逐一过目。  
他用颤抖的手指向两个漂亮的小布偶——莱拉认出那是她穿着自己的制服拯救世界时的样子。  
布鲁斯选的所有的东西都和她有关。  
莱拉买了图纸，布料和填充物，离开了那家店，布鲁斯并不能猜出她想要干什么。  
回家的路上，她又买了一套画笔，布鲁斯开始猜想莱拉是否要送给自己一份特殊的礼物，而这样的猜测终于在他们到家之后结束了。  
她把一只装着原料的盒子放在他面前，小心翼翼地摊开图纸。  
“您可以把莱拉缝成图纸那样吗？”  
他愣了一下，可莱拉的表情里面丝毫没有其他的意味——他觉得莱拉应该明白自己的手抖得连杯子都拿不住的。  
“好吗？父亲，我会一直陪你的。”  
忐忑不安的莱拉终于等来了他缓慢地点头，向她露出一个羞怯不安的笑容。  
“太好了，父亲，”她把他抱住，柔软的手掠过他凸起的肩胛骨，“一切都会好起来的。”  
整个午后，布鲁斯只做了一件事。  
莱拉在身旁鼓励他，给他切水果，亲手喂进他嘴里，时而喂他点心，看着他试图把针抓在手里。  
那是第一步，接下来她还要看着他把线穿进针鼻——那对于布鲁斯来说实在是太困难了，他的手一直在抖，导致他足足努力了两个小时也没能成功。  
莱拉总是在他快要放弃时鼓励他，那让他无路可退——无论如何他都不想辜负莱拉的好意，就算他很清楚这只是为了让他的身体尽快好起来所做的康复训练。  
他不愿意把它想成训练，他愿意相信莱拉只是希望得到一份他亲手做的礼物——这对于一个女儿来说真的不是什么过分的愿望。  
天色黑透时，布鲁斯终于成功地穿好了一根线，而莱拉马上抓过他枯瘦的双手，为他的指肚擦上酒精——那上面已经不知道被扎了多少下了。  
“您不用这么着急的，我有大把时间陪您。”  
她把头靠在他的膝盖上，一声不响地忍住了所有的眼泪。

他花了快三个月的时间缝好一只莱拉布偶——她看起来实在不像图片上那么光鲜，缝合处多数都有重复缝合的痕迹，有些地方甚至皱成一团，但是莱拉就是喜欢。  
她抱着布偶一个劲地夸赞他，那让他几乎忘记了自己现在的情况。  
莱拉的营养餐和补品让他的体重重新升高了些，最近的疗程终于彻底治愈了他开裂变形的腕骨，他的手终于不抖了。  
他仍然只愿意和莱拉交流，那或许偶尔会让她感到失落，但很快女孩就会振作起来——她的父亲没有一刻能离开她，那在之前她曾经因为一些无法摆脱的事情不得不暂时离开时就已经很清楚了。  
戴安娜帮她照顾了布鲁斯一上午，等她回来的时候，男人就迫不及待地靠在她身上——她能感觉到他有多恐慌，他害怕失去她，害怕和除了她之外的任何人独处。  
“他觉得很委屈呢，或许就算你去外太空也要带上他才行。”  
戴安娜在旁边稍微有些不满地说了一句，但莱拉的道谢让她也实在是无法再对布鲁斯生气了。  
“谢谢你啊……我父亲，也知道的……”  
于是亚马逊公主没再说什么，只是表示下一次也愿意帮忙。

布鲁斯从来没猜想过莱拉会想要让他告诉她曾经的故事。  
那是她永远也不该知道的故事。  
作为父亲，他自认为保护莱拉是他的责任——当然，他不觉得自己可以保护她不被什么炸弹炸飞或者被什么超级恶棍打飞，但是他可以保护她不用经历自己所经历的一切。  
每天晚上都会萦绕在他脑海中的……噩梦。  
他记得每次卡尔是如何千方百计让他屈服的，把他的尊严踩烂，直到它们已经不再重要了。  
“我知道您根本不想提起这个，但我必须知道发生了什么……您可以用笔……随便什么都可以，但我必须知道……我希望您能好起来。”  
他用了一个小时的时间下定决心，但他发现他更希望能快点恢复。  
不再让莱拉为他担心。  
所以他拿起了若干个月前，莱拉买的那套画笔——如果可以，他不想用任何文字形容自己的遭遇，那实在太过痛苦了。  
莱拉没想过布鲁斯会有如此精湛的速写技巧，她的眼前好像出现了一幕真实的场景。  
她能看到卡尔做的一切。  
布鲁斯的手仍然软弱无力，他的进展称不上迅速，但他在一点点描绘——所有的细节。  
从久远以前开始，从他们在北极圈的反抗军基地度过的疯狂的一晚开始。  
画中的布鲁斯，表情愈发麻木，直到他开始画到莱拉五岁时。  
她开始完全看不出画中布鲁斯的情绪，没有她想象的眼泪，没有呐喊的模样，眉宇间也从未皱起。  
事情开始变得越来越糟糕，从毒打到性虐待，强奸，身体改造，药剂实验，精神控制……她好久才终于看到了一张有表情的布鲁斯。  
他穿着护甲跪在石头地板上，她能看到他咬着嘴唇的表情——她很熟悉那个表情，每次布鲁斯在强忍眼泪时都是这个表情。  
他的剑早就扔到了一边，地上是浅浅的一滩血，然后她看见了一只穿着战靴的脚被画出来——那不正是她的战靴吗？  
八岁生日那年，布鲁斯作为她的陪练出现在亚马逊人的训练场。  
她不知道的是，最后的结局是他在重伤的情况下被卡尔绑得手脚流血，拎着回到了孤独堡垒，因为施舍一般扔在囚室里的药物存活下来。

布鲁斯停下来的时候，发现桌角缺了一块，地板上都是木头屑。  
他几乎画了一整个白天，头脑中尽是痛苦的回忆，只有莱拉十三岁那年自己在她怀里含笑离开的时候……画出那最后一幕也让他忍不住露出微笑。  
现在莱拉也已经过了25岁了，自己……却还是这样原地踏步。  
女孩的手放在他肩膀上轻轻拍着，她温柔地拿走他手里紧紧攥着的画笔，按摩他过度劳动的小臂。  
“您累了吗？休息吧。”

戴安娜悄悄推门进来时，看见莱拉抱着布鲁斯睡着了——撒拉路池使他看起来那么年轻，仿佛他们第一次见面时的布鲁斯。  
那时候还是蝙蝠侠。  
她看到了地板上的木屑，走到桌前便看到了布鲁斯的速写。  
她从来没想过布鲁斯遭遇了什么程度的虐待，直到最近，尽管如此，她也还是为画中一直沉默的受害者吃了一惊。  
他独自一人承受了那么多伤害，或许他从来就只有自己一人而已。  
还有谁能救他呢？  
TBC


	7. 缘由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯发现了一切不合理之事的原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微NC17

“滚出去！”  
女孩对着对面悬浮在半空的男人怒目而视，她的语气中已经不带一丝保留的意愿。  
“卡尔·艾尔，马上离开我们的房间，滚回你的孤独堡垒去！”  
卡尔承认这是自己在决心要建立政权之后第一次感到手足无措——他不知道发生了什么，从昏迷中醒来时他只记得一点点片段，布鲁斯的哭泣，莱拉的哭泣，他想他应该马上找到他们。  
过去发生的事突然变得不清晰了。  
“我没说明白吗，滚开！”  
说话间，莱拉已经为轮椅上的布鲁斯扯上了毯子，男人早就被眼前的情况吓呆了，正发着抖，任谁都能看出他已经极端恐惧，甚至忍不住流下眼泪。  
“你打扰到我父亲了，很好，现在我不饶你。”  
她给布鲁斯戴上眼罩，直接朝卡尔走过去。  
“你绝对是……”  
卡尔后退了两步，试图缓和氛围。  
“不完全是坏事，至少我可以看看我的训练成果。”  
“莱……莱拉……”  
她听见身后发着抖的抽气声，那只手抓住了她的衣角。  
“不用担心，父亲，我不会忘记我的训练。”  
“训练？你是说戴安娜……”  
“你说对了。”  
耳边一声呼啸而过的巨响，卡尔发现自己已经被莱拉打飞出去了。

他完全没想到这场战斗会让他觉得棘手，莱拉和他记忆中那个力量有余却不得要领的女孩相去甚远了。  
甚至，他已经渐渐处于下风——因为他并不想和她开战。  
女孩在控诉他的罪行，她在说一些久远之前的事——那些尚且还存留在卡尔的记忆中的事。  
“你利用我！我真不该玩你给我买的琴！生日礼物，呵。”  
卡尔发现自己没有任何理由反驳她，因为它说的都是事实。  
他曾经把她的生日礼物——一架小电子琴改造成能触动布鲁斯体内玩具的开关。  
等他再次去看布鲁斯时，那男人已经在地上昏厥了，地板上甚至有呕吐物——不过那可没有让卡尔有一点怜悯。  
他并不知道那只是莱拉偶然发现的一个事实而已。  
女孩曾经为布鲁斯弹奏一首歌曲，却没能如愿以偿获得布鲁斯快乐的表情。  
他在颤抖，那让莱拉十分不解，但她终于想办法搞清楚了——她悔极了，花了一整天的时间安抚布鲁斯。  
战斗最终以卡尔的落败告终——他逃走了，决定先搞清楚最近发生的事，那些他记忆中缺少的部分。

莱拉赶回家时，看到布鲁斯的目光不住地在自己身上游走，她知道那是他表达担心的方式。  
语言能力勉强恢复了一部分，他仍然不能说出复杂的句子。  
“我没事，父亲，卡尔·艾尔被我赶走了。”  
她马上换上了轻快的口吻，走过去抓住他的手——果然因为紧张有些微微颤抖，还有些微凉。  
“我不会让他再碰你一下的。”  
她半蹲，用最习惯的姿势抱住了仍然瘦弱的布鲁斯。  
她要像对待婴儿一样对待他，因为他甚至比婴儿还脆弱，他不敢接触外界的一切，也毫无安全感。  
“我们，今天早点休息，不要害怕。”  
莱拉抑制着心中的悲伤，把他从轮椅上抱起来，感觉到他的两只手紧紧地扣着她，心里有一点欣慰。  
至少，他的身体还在恢复呢。  
她唱着安眠的歌曲，看着布鲁斯渐渐在自己怀中沉睡——也许他明天会忘记今天的一点不愉快？那明天她应该给他准备什么早餐，让他至少开心一下呢？  
头脑中出现了一大堆候选，莱拉觉得自己又要熬夜了。

莱拉给布鲁斯准备了丰盛的早餐——她试着复制了阿福的菜谱，那是她在蝙蝠洞里找到的，看样子布鲁斯一直把它留作纪念，上面记录着他日常的早餐中餐，全都是布鲁斯最习惯的搭配和口味。  
她没有把那些需要很强的咬合力和消化能力的食物考虑在内——布鲁斯早就已经和它们无缘了。  
布鲁斯吃得很高兴，尽管他需要莱拉一勺一勺耐心地喂给他，偶尔也会因为进食困难不得不吐出口中的食物。  
因为莱拉永远不会厌烦，她喜欢这样一点点让他露出满足的微笑，然后她会给他一句鼓励的话——那足够让他打起精神来应对接下来的治疗和复健。  
每一天，莱拉会细致入微地为他料理生活的一切，布鲁斯的一切对她来说都不是秘密。  
比如，她仍然知道他会偶尔因为以往受到的折磨腹痛难忍——那是布鲁斯的后遗症，不可避免的。  
他没有拿东西的力气，尽管他每次都想要尽力给她个惊喜。  
抓握能力才恢复了一点点，但仍然时有失禁——那都在莱拉的接受范围之内，她只需要布鲁斯一直安然无恙。  
她当然也很高兴布鲁斯不再对被她每天事无巨细地照顾感到难为情，他已经不再会在她为他洗澡，换上新的衣服的时候红脸了。

卡尔再也没出现在他们面前过，莱拉不关心原因——她很高兴没有人再来打扰平静的生活，正是因为这个，她用了两年的时间就又让布鲁斯恢复了正常的行动能力。  
心理医生认为他有社交恐惧症，但是，谁在意那个呢？布鲁斯不需要社交，他只要安全地，待在莱拉身边。  
尽管，这样的生活也不长久。  
当布鲁斯在家等了整整两天之后，他实在不能再耐心下去了。  
前一天是他的生日，他知道莱拉无论如何都会赶回来的，但是她没回来，他安慰自己一定是有什么让她脱不开身的急事。  
但是，他现在和莱拉彻底失去联系了。  
女孩告诉过他无论如何都不要独自踏出家门半步，他一直都做得很好——现在是时候打破这个规矩了。  
他不知道莱拉会遇上什么危险，但她现在一定麻烦了。  
他不知道自己哪儿来的勇气，他甚至光是走在街上就忍不住想要微微发抖，但他最终还是设法克服了。  
他追踪了一切可利用的信息源，万幸的是这么多的痛苦没有让他的思维迟钝下来，他还是顺利查找到了莱拉的下落。  
蝙蝠侠可以找到答案。  
布鲁斯找到了莱拉的行踪，他发现了一伙神秘的组织，好像是一伙职业的雇佣兵，他们为很多主顾工作，而这一次把目光投在了莱拉身上。  
也许是因为有人很想得到氪星人这种强大的武器吧，他不关心，他只知道自己的目标是救出莱拉。  
为此他要混进去，和歹徒们打交道。  
他已经几乎忘记了那种感觉，更何况现在他连正常的交流都成问题，但那并不能影响他的决定。  
他只想莱拉安然无恙。

他没想到自己会败在成功的路上——在他强忍着和陌生人交往的不适感，一步一步接近了这伙歹徒之后。  
就在他快要有机会救走莱拉的时候。  
但他就是没法眼看着无辜的人被当成卧底杀死，也许他们并不是无辜的——但他不能看着他们去死。  
他看着莱拉挣扎着流下惊惧的泪水，向她露出最后的笑容，然后他们用氪石划伤了她，再度削弱了她的力量。  
布鲁斯很清楚接下来就轮到他了。  
他们把他踢倒在地上，用最原始最野蛮的方法惩罚他——他感觉到球棍毫不留情地打断了他的肋骨，他开始因为疼痛而战栗。  
他听见莱拉的哭声，但他只能尽力向她露出微笑——这不能解决任何问题，但他总是希望那能让莱拉相信他还能坚持下去。  
在他终于咳出一口血的时候，他也仍然这么认为，但很快他就不得不尽量避免让莱拉看见自己的惨状。  
他的身上很快就变得青紫，他听见她的哽咽，但是他已经不能再抬头看她的眼睛了。  
地上多了一滩血，他开始有些呼吸困难，身上的衣服也已经被血浸透了。  
视线也开始模糊了，本来就薄弱的身体根本就耐不住如此疯狂的重击，很快他的眼前就开始一阵阵发黑。  
他是在她的哭声中昏倒的，也许没能救走莱拉将会成为他永远的遗憾。  
也许一切都已经结束了，如果不是在半昏迷的时候布鲁斯又一次被外面的冷风激醒的话。  
糊在身上的血已经变冷了，空气稀薄，他急促地喘息着，只是看见一尘不染的天空。  
“你这样子能救得了她吗？”  
熟悉的声音传来，却让他忍不住颤抖——是两年前的噩梦，也许又要重新上演了，布鲁斯不知道泪水是什么时候从眼中流出来的，只是感觉身上越来越寒冷。  
“抱歉，我忘记了开飞船来。”  
上方的声音又加了一句，布鲁斯就看见了莱拉的衣服布料——显然她也被一起带走了，而布鲁斯并不知道等待他们的会是什么。  
两年前被囚禁数月，实施暴虐的情况还历历在目，那让他无法抑制住恐惧的情绪。  
“我看了孤独堡垒的历史资料……对不起。”  
卡尔觉得道歉的话并没有那么难出口——比起接下来他要面对的后续情况来说。  
他在孤独堡垒做了全方面的调查，在被莱拉毫不留情地重伤之后，他知道一定事出有因。  
他看了孤独堡垒的所有记录，他找到了被模糊处理的录像，一切都很明显，他就是做了这样的事。  
即使是对于他也太过了，他开始觉得有什么东西不对——尤其是这次的施暴行径，他对此几乎没有记忆，而且他可以百分之百确定，他绝不会对莱拉动手。  
“她昏倒了，也许血液里会有氪元素残留……但孤独堡垒可以治好她。”  
布鲁斯才意识到卡尔原来穿了铅防护——看样子是有备而来。  
也许他一直在关注自己，这种想法让布鲁斯更加不寒而栗。

但布鲁斯没想到卡尔仅仅是把他们安顿下来而已。  
还帮他处理好伤口——并没有表现出冒犯的意思。  
“莱拉在医疗舱里睡觉，”卡尔望着布鲁斯，有一刻犹豫，“她没有什么大碍——但我应该建议你……用一点止疼。”  
他看见布鲁斯毫不犹豫地摇摇脑袋——这是可以预见的事，布鲁斯不会放松警惕的，但他的目的并不是要布鲁斯放松警惕。  
“你气喘得厉害，那影响了伤口愈合——一点点止疼会缓和你的呼吸，不会让你昏沉……况且你已经在这儿了，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯的唇翕动着，卡尔看见他在片刻犹豫之后再次摇摇头。  
“好吧，只是……别试着自己乱动，伤口会裂开的。”  
似乎不算是出乎意料的事，卡尔看见布鲁斯把头转开了，不再有目光投向他。  
卡尔离开了房间——他想他应该给布鲁斯一些空间。

布鲁斯没有什么办法计算准确的时间，但他觉得应该已经过了三天了。  
卡尔会准时为他准备好食物——他试了很久，还是没能鼓起勇气问卡尔莱拉在哪里。  
氪星人的恢复速度不会很慢，莱拉甚至不会花一天就能完好如初。  
正在他思考的时候，卡尔已经端着他的食物进来了。  
“我记得你喜欢吃慕斯。”  
他看见布鲁斯试图从床上坐起来，并没有给他尝试的机会——卡尔坐在旁边，用小勺挖了一块，送到布鲁斯面前，努努嘴示意他完全不用费力把自己支撑起来。  
那慕斯做得恰到好处，布鲁斯得承认自己有很久没吃过这种风味的慕斯了——属于卡尔·艾尔的独特菜谱。  
上一次吃到还是在肯特农场，在克拉克仍然存在在这个世界上的时候。  
卡尔承认看着布鲁斯慢慢吃东西有一种莫名的满足感，而且布鲁斯的确喜欢吃甜点——这或多或少促进了他的胃口。  
最后一口在卡尔的注视之下吃下，布鲁斯的嘴唇上还沾了一些奶油，他看着卡尔的双眼——那目光里并没有什么欺骗。  
“我能……我是说你的嘴唇上……”  
卡尔看见布鲁斯轻轻点点头，终于放心地凑上去。  
彼此都很清楚接下来的事。

布鲁斯醒来的时候，卡尔正睡在他旁边——他记起他们鬼使神差的亲热了，也许他们都认为那是不可能再发生的事。  
深爱的氪星人，消失在他的视线中两年后又再度回归——他还会再度被那样伤害吗？  
一切都不清不楚的，开始让布鲁斯觉得未来越来越不明朗了。  
他的身体还记得那种感觉，很久都没有过那么好的感觉了。  
卡尔其实很懂得如何让他享受——不再是撕裂一般的痛楚，不再流血，不再是潮湿的不适感，他可以肯定卡尔在时候抱着他去洗了个澡，还换了他们被染污的床单——他几乎要怀念那场亲密了。  
像是，第一次不再害怕覆盖在自己小腹上的那只大手，也不再觉得他钢铁般坚硬的腹部让他不适。  
刚开始的进入的确让他无所适从，但卡尔对他说了……从来不曾有过的安慰的话语，甚至是再一次表达歉意。  
那让他慢慢呻吟着平复了内心躁动起来的危机感，后来的事便不甚清楚——当然了，他曾经记得每一个缠绵的夜晚，那时候的卡尔还无所不用其极，而他每次都习惯性麻木自己。  
时间长了，会主动选择忘记。  
他试着坐起来——因为他真的开始担心莱拉了。  
但卡尔醒来了，男人懒懒地伸过一只胳膊，把他拢进怀里。  
“还早，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔感觉到有只手在不懈地试图扳动他的手，也并没有强求。

布鲁斯没想到最后的结局会是这样。  
在卡尔放开他，似乎是要让他自己决定去留的时候，他被一阵强烈的疼痛袭击。  
卡尔似乎不知道即将发生的事，先是为他准备了常规的治疗，但很快布鲁斯的身体开始陷入了极端状态。  
他感到浑身都被烈火包围，疼痛从皮肤蔓延到骨头里，迷茫间听见卡尔连续说了几句“不可能”。  
他不记得很多了，他只记得体温计上显示出超过摄氏40°的示数，然后就是一阵由外到内的寒冷——他眼看着卡尔把他冻结了。  
他不知道会发生什么，直到再次醒来时，看见莱克斯·卢瑟站在他面前，莱拉和卡尔则在旁边。  
“这是一种很奇怪的病毒，它会引起一个人内心中最大的黑暗，诱使他们做出……一些不可能的事。”  
“它在卡尔·艾尔体内繁殖了几代，看上去氪星人的体质对它们的生长没什么帮助，所以……二十多年后，它们选择搬家，而这一次的宿主正是……布鲁斯，但他的原则使得他能够很好地控制自己的行为……因此这种病毒对他是致命的。”  
所有的人都注意到了莱拉愤恨的眼神。  
“对不起……莱……”  
“这一切都是你的错！”  
卡尔并没有再继续辩解，他擦了一把嘴角的血——在之前他一直企图拖住莱拉，但莱拉不可能会按照他预想的那样无限相信他。  
“我可以尽快赶制出抗体……鉴于卡尔已经把他的血液样本提供给我……”  
卢瑟恰到好处地打断了冲突，看到莱拉怒不可遏地两臂环抱。  
“卡尔·艾尔，你想要原谅？想要扳回一局？”她突然直视着卡尔，也不给对方回答的机会，“很好，那你必须和我一起去调查这个所谓的病毒，我才不管这是不是什么外星病毒，总之，如果我们的调查结果和卢瑟说的一致，我可以再给你一次机会，如果什么都查不出来？那你就永远在红外线牢房里过吧，我永远都不会让你再碰他一下。”  
她瞪着卡尔，猜想那人也许会乖乖知难而退，不过那人的反映完全出乎她的意料。  
“成交。”  
他说着，轻轻攥了一下拳头。  
TBC


	8. 迁怒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为塔利亚的死，布鲁斯不得不无端承受女儿阿萨的怒火。(注:阿萨，塔利亚和布鲁斯的女儿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，很丧病的虐，慎入

“等……等等……”  
“怎么？你不是和我一起的吗？”  
“不……我不是这个意思。”  
“噢？”  
“你……说只是要问他些问题的。”  
“是啊，可你觉得不用些手段他可能会说吗？”阿萨冰冷的目光扫过达米安略显慌乱的脸，勾起嘴角冷笑了一声，目光又转回到此时已经跪在地上的布鲁斯身上，“况且，我还挺有兴趣看看他的极限的。”  
达米安不安的目光扫过了布鲁斯，但并未动作。  
“好吧，只是……别把他弄死了。”  
“想不出，你还挺在意他这条贱命？母亲死的时候可不见他有什么动作。”  
达米安犹豫了一下，转身离开了。  
身后，传来了布鲁斯惨叫的声音。  
肯定会惨叫的，因为阿萨刚刚把烧红的铁链穿过了他的锁骨——达米安不想再去思考会是什么结果了，满耳充斥的惨叫声已经快要让他受不了了。  
一开始，他是出于愧疚答应了阿萨的要求，不然布鲁斯也不会被抓来这个地方。  
虽然不知道莱拉和超人都去了哪儿，达米安还是抱着侥幸心理把布鲁斯从他的住所劫持离开了。  
可他没想到阿萨一开始就要对布鲁斯用这么过分的酷刑——他知道布鲁斯的身体早就已经因为饱受折磨极端脆弱了，不清楚阿萨会不会真的下手太重，致人死亡。  
事到如今，也只能静观其变了。

布鲁斯觉得疼痛已经让他要无法思考了。  
穿过他锁骨的铁链在哗哗作响，伴随着响动是锥心刺骨的疼痛，他无法控制泪水，但他知道他不能在这里放弃。  
因为他有莱拉。  
“莱……拉……莱……莱拉……”  
他的视线模糊成一团，然后他的嘴被粗暴地掰开，古怪的药液从他嘴里灌入，他试图抗拒，但只是被动地呛了两口，鼻子也跟着疼痛起来。  
没过十分钟，他的眼前就一片黑暗——他什么也看不见了。  
“事到如今你还在想念别的女人？果然……你当然不会去救她！既然有什么女人比我母亲还重要！”  
“是……是我……女儿……”  
他的嘴唇颤抖着，试图辩解，可回应他的是一记响亮的巴掌，接着他感觉乳头一阵难忍的刺痛，他听见嘶嘶的响声，失声惨叫起来。  
“又是谁给你生的野种？”  
阿萨凶狠地看着此时已经浑身颤抖如同筛糠一般的男人，施虐的快感却一阵阵向内心袭来，那感觉在看到他穿刺后的乳头流出的血顺着胸膛一路向下，染湿了耻毛之后又进一步增强了。  
“是……是我……我生的……”  
“你？！”  
他听见阿萨轻蔑地冷笑了一声，随即感觉到肚皮上那道一直未曾彻底消失的伤疤上的触感，不由得浑身发麻。  
“没想到，你还能做这种事……你现在还能生吗？”  
她看着噤若寒蝉，仍然在时不时颤抖的布鲁斯，扫兴地撇撇嘴，毫不留情地贯穿了另一个乳尖。  
“可惜你这样下流的身体，现在有谁会愿意让它孕育自己的骨肉呢？”  
在他歇斯底里的尖叫中，一切仿佛都不再重要了。

达米安再次顺着门缝往外张望了一下。  
阿萨似乎已经完全投入到了折磨布鲁斯的活动中，不再在意其他的事了——这对他来说是唯一的好消息了。  
他已经后悔答应了阿萨帮忙把布鲁斯“带来”的要求，他没想到事情会是这个样子。  
眼下正在刑具室里接受折磨的布鲁斯已经失了不少血，这使得达米安更加决心要就他出去。  
锁骨上的伤痕看起来就触目惊心，他不敢想象以后布鲁斯要怎么生活。

达米安没想到阿萨在她的亲弟弟这里也留了一手，他确信她因为各种原因，已经不再是她自己了。  
醒来的时候他已经被上了结实的枷锁，正坐在一张椅子上，就在布鲁斯的对面。  
“你的宝贝儿子好像挺同情你，但我讨厌叛徒，”她狠厉地瞪了达米安一眼，却又转过头去，“但是，我只想让你接受惩罚——是你让他变得这么软弱的。”

接下来的事完全超出了达米安的承受能力。  
他亲眼看着阿萨把一根碗口粗的性玩具粗暴地捅进布鲁斯的后穴——而布鲁斯所能做的所有事，不过是带着浓重的哭腔无力地呻吟一声，血从他的臀缝缓缓地流下来，和地面上原本的那滩融为一体。  
“只有这个能让你兴奋？你真的很贱啊，我母亲怎么会喜欢你？”  
她毫不留情地给布鲁斯戴上了贞操锁，那东西死死限制住了他的欲望，让他开始忍不住哽咽着恳求了。  
他听见她按按钮的声音，体内的东西开始疯狂地震动，很快他就感到大脑一片空白，只有溜进嘴里的眼泪能时不时唤醒他的意识。  
达米安眼看着布鲁斯以一个很痛苦的姿势瘫倒，两只胳膊却还被牢牢地用铁链束缚着，他终于开始忍不住流泪。  
那不是正常的束缚方法，它们残忍地穿过他的手腕，绕了几圈之后才被紧紧锁死，同样的方式也在布鲁斯的脚腕上实行。  
他在煎熬中度过了如同一个世纪的几个钟头，直到阿萨抓着布鲁斯柔软的头发，让他正看见那张脸。  
他能看到布鲁斯经历了什么。  
过度的高潮，痛苦，那些杂糅在一起，让那人紧缩着眉头，可两眼早就失去了神采，只有泪痕清晰可见，他的嘴微微张开着，口水也已经在嘴角留下淡淡的印记，嘴唇却干裂得几乎要流血了。  
“可怜的家伙。”  
达米安看着阿萨不屑地松开手，他父亲马上就瘫倒在地上，仿佛已经被人抽空了身体。  
她放开了贞操带，看着布鲁斯抽搐着泄出大量白浊时的目光里已经没有半点犹豫。

达米安第二次试图救走布鲁斯时，惩罚仍然全都落在布鲁斯一个人身上了。  
那是个转折点——他再也不敢擅自决定救走布鲁斯了，因为阿萨连一根手指头都没动他，只是把所有的愤恨继续发泄在布鲁斯身上。  
她放在布鲁斯肋骨上的手只是轻轻动了一下，男人就发出一阵有些痛苦的闷哼，达米安听见了清脆的响声。  
但那只是前戏，接下来又是无休无止的性虐待，他抽搐着，坚忍着不愿露出羞耻的姿态。  
但很快他就无法再假装无动于衷了，因为他感觉到一根又细又尖利的东西扎进他的马眼，但他首先听见了达米安惊恐的声音。  
“不，阿萨……你不能……”  
达米安的话被阿萨一巴掌堵了回去，布鲁斯感觉到一个陌生冰冷的东西旋转着捅进自己的尿道，他失声尖叫起来。  
达米安瞪大了眼睛，眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯的下体就这样被弯成螺纹状的透明物体折磨得血流如注，而他的父亲早已经由尖叫转成痛哭——那即使是再坚强的人类也无法抵抗。  
阿萨有足够的耐心等着布鲁斯由嘶哑地哭泣渐渐停下来，最终仅仅留下痛苦的神色，她有足够的信心，达米安再也不会敢想一下把他救走的事。  
布鲁斯抽搐着，眼前仍旧是暗无天日的黑暗，阿萨在他的面前走动，他模模糊糊地听见她尖刻的嘲讽，又愤怒地警告达米安。  
“下一次我就让你亲手惩罚他。”  
布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，他听见了达米安似乎在小声的抽噎，便咬了咬嘴唇。  
“你这……蛇蝎心肠的……”  
说话也成了耗费体力的活动，但布鲁斯很快就顾不上为体力操心了——他感觉到阿萨那只手紧紧扼住他的脖子，用力扯下了他乳头上的乳夹。  
“你在说谁？”她暴戾地看着瞬间因为疼痛和紧张呼吸急促的男人，手上的力道稍微加重了一点，“噢，你想要蛇？”  
她看着布鲁斯因为紧张本能地紧闭双眼，却把他四肢的枷锁打开，抱着他血淋淋的身体离开了。  
只剩下四根末端沾满血迹的铁链，和惶恐不安地对着白墙的达米安。  
布鲁斯在极度惶恐之中感觉到冰冷的针头扎进了他脖子上的血管。  
他想挣扎，可是身体软软的没有力气，很快他的意识就和他的视觉一样，一起沉入了无尽的黑暗。

他醒来时，本能地一阵战栗。  
一个冰冷的东西在下腹翻滚着，他很快发现后穴已经疼得几乎没知觉了。  
“它倒是不愿意进去呢，我花了些力气，不过看上去它把入口咬坏了。”  
“你……做了……什……”  
“你要的，我没能找到蝎子，不过一条蛇还是很容易的。”  
他突然意识到阿萨做了什么——很显然，他体内有条蛇，而且还在乱动。  
“你说，我能把你弄死几次？嗯哼？如果那撒拉路池洗清了你的记忆——那你应该心存感激，那时候也许我不会再折磨你。”  
“但现在，你要担心的可没那么远——这毒液不会一下子要了你的命，但是它会让你的伤处慢慢烂掉。”  
她看着因为折磨很快就不断抽搐，甚至不停流出口水的布鲁斯，那男人仍然在忍耐，他的手已经把床单抓出了褶皱。  
“你现在，可连这个屋子都没能力出去了。”

布鲁斯被折磨了一整个星期，达米安早在几天前就打开了身上的超声波发射装置，却仍旧没能等来任何一个援兵。  
他快要绝望了，但布鲁斯仍然在坚持——他甚至不知道他父亲到底是怎么撑过来的。  
只是，每天都会被彻底清理一下身体，然后再继续以那样的姿态接受阿萨疯狂的报复。  
她甚至在布鲁斯的后穴塞进打得发热的枪管，看着他因为灼烫的疼痛不停颤抖，却已经叫不出声音，只是报以冷笑。  
撒拉路池并不遥远，他曾经试着劝说布鲁斯就此放弃，也许在被复活之后，布鲁斯会忘记那一切痛苦。  
“莱拉……莱……拉……会……会……”  
每次，他总是这样回答达米安，但即便如此，达米安还是发现他的身体每天都更加恶化了。  
但他没想到这天布鲁斯会到了这种地步，在他从充满噩梦的睡眠中猛醒，发现自己仍然被束缚在那张椅子上时。  
他听见了布鲁斯的胡言乱语，看样子男人看见了一些重要的人。  
“克拉克……今晚……你不用值夜了。”  
他的喉咙像破了一样，可是说话的样子却好像完全身处于别的环境中一样。  
但最让达米安慌张的是，很快布鲁斯的嘴里就全是死去的亲人的名字。  
等他开始呼唤阿福时，达米安惊恐地看见血液缓缓从布鲁斯的鼻孔中流出来——大事不妙，看来布鲁斯已经到了最危急的时刻。  
他用尽了平生的力气挣扎，因为他听见了外面的巨响——也许是救兵来了，或者是别的什么，他不关心，但他不想看见布鲁斯以这么悲惨的方式离开。  
这对他太不公平了，仅仅是因为一对早就不值得他关心的儿女？  
他如愿以偿地听见了手关节脱臼的响声，冲到布鲁斯面前的时候，男人已经什么都说不出，地上是触目惊心的血——有从鼻子里流出来的，有咳出来的。  
手已经冰冷得没有温度，达米安紧紧握着它——原来几天的折磨就可以让他瘦弱成这个样子。  
“父亲，我在……我在这儿……”他抱住那人同样冰冷的身体，偶然间碰到他滚烫的额头——那样的温度根本不是成年人能坚持多久的，“母亲的事……和您无关，不是您的错。”  
他呼吸急促，抱着那样衰弱的躯体，许久才感受到抵在自己肩膀上的下颌轻轻动了动，布鲁斯安静地趴在他肩膀上，不再胡言乱语了。  
“求您……我们马上就逃出去了。”  
他不知道他怎么有勇气撒这样的谎，但很快他也不用再担心这件事了——来人正是莱拉，她拎着已经昏迷的阿萨，一言不发地走进来。  
调查外来病毒一事时，她和卡尔一直在外星球，事实证明她没来由的心慌的确是准确的预兆。  
尽管自己也泪眼婆娑，达米安很清楚莱拉根本就忍不住哭泣——光是看到这样的布鲁斯，那好像直接插了一把刀在心脏上一样。  
“别杀了她，求你了。”  
达米安的嗓音沙哑，但他很庆幸莱拉照做了，她把昏迷的阿萨扔在一边，粗暴地推开他，俯下身时已经用解开的斗篷包住了布鲁斯光裸的，伤痕累累的躯体。  
“你……来……来了。”  
他茫然地眨着眼睛——莱拉的气息骗不过他，他很清楚她的一举一动。  
“别……别哭。”  
莱拉深吸了一口气才勉强控制住她的情绪，抱起布鲁斯时，他已经陷入昏迷，而那身体比任何时候都更轻了。  
轻得像一只猫。  
卡尔随后赶来，也并没有说什么，将达米安和阿萨一并带走了。  
TBC


	9. 忏悔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安留下来照顾布鲁斯了——他开始后悔他曾经的背叛，但他很清楚布鲁斯的身体不会因为他的忏悔就很快好起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血虐，慎入

“我很抱歉没有做好安保措施……布鲁斯的病情那时候刚刚得到控制，我的抗体起效了……”  
卢瑟的表情沉重，但看上去莱拉并不甚在意，她只是点点头，就转身走进布鲁斯的房间——他正在里面接受急救，这间病房装备了很前沿的科技。  
“莱拉……布鲁斯……怎么样？”  
犹豫了一下，卢瑟还是询问了一句，当然不出意料地看见女孩摇摇头，关上了病房的门。  
房间里已经卸下护甲的达米安马上局促不安地站起来——他刚刚才下了决心，接下来等待他的或许会是暴风骤雨，谁知道呢。  
“我不该答应她帮忙把布鲁斯带去……”  
他觉得自己的声音都紧张成了一根弦，但他很快就不在意这个了。  
莱拉的巴掌让他觉得眼前一黑，他晃了两下，忍住了。  
“你可以尽管揍我一顿……阿萨……我们的母亲为了救我们已经死无全尸，我没想到……”  
“在我还没打算杀了你之前——”  
“等等……只是不要杀了阿萨，请求你。”  
达米安因为紧张眨了两下眼睛，他看见莱拉眼中偶然释出的红光，但最终她崩溃地捂住脸。  
“你是……为了家人？”  
“……我是，只是……我始终负他。”  
莱拉答应了他的请求，那让达米安松了口气，看上去莱拉并不想再和他有什么交流，甚至将他晾在一边，就开始为布鲁斯处理伤口，检视他的情况。  
他很衰弱，仍然没有脱离生命危险，达米安看着莱拉似乎对于布鲁斯的身体十分了解——他终于开始感觉到布鲁斯以普通人的身体都经历过什么。  
至少，正无微不至地照顾着他的莱拉绝对清楚。

抢救持续了将近五天，有好几次布鲁斯都好像离死亡只差了一步，达米安心甘情愿地成了帮莱拉拿各种医疗器械的人——那种感觉可以让他暂时觉得有一点可怜的安慰感。  
等布鲁斯再醒来的时候，达米安似乎看见莱拉擦了一把眼泪——不是很明显的那种，然后握着他的手问长问短，可惜的是布鲁斯什么也说不出来，甚至连脖子上都不得不加了颈托防止错位。  
病床上的男人感觉到他了，似乎朝着他微微颔首，莱拉随即转过头来看着达米安。  
“现在你可以走了，我父亲不喜欢有人打扰。”  
“莱……”  
病床上的人艰难地说着，轻轻拉了一下她的衣角，看样子似乎是想表达什么，但努力了很久都没能说出完整的单词，倒是脸上又露出了痛苦的神色——显然是那样的努力也让他感到疼痛了。  
“你滚出去！”  
女孩显然有些生气了，她忽地一下站起来，走到达米安面前，抬起手来又打了他一记响亮的耳光，却在那时听见布鲁斯支离破碎的咳嗽。  
转过头去的时候，血已经顺着嘴角一路向下，那男人的嘴还翕动着，好像试图要说什么。  
达米安捂着脸离开了，莱拉的身后响起轻轻的关门声，她用柔软的布料擦净他的嘴角，然后轻轻调起病床的角度，喂他喝些清水，清理口腔。  
很显然他甚至连清水都难以承受，很快就呻吟着吐出来——仍然带着浑浊的血色，莱拉才发现布鲁斯的喉咙严重损伤，口腔也有程度不轻的溃烂，导致他根本不能承受清水的刺激。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
水杯被扔在地上，莱拉抓着他瘦骨嶙峋的手，眼泪开始不受控制。  
“没……没关……关系。”  
她听见他几不可闻的轻语，仍然在试图安慰她，却更难以控制难过的心情——光是要让那身体不至于崩溃恶化就要动好多个大手术，若是在那之后布鲁斯仍然能坚持活下来，等待他的还有遥遥无期的疗养和复健，她真的不知道该怎么告诉布鲁斯这件事，也许他直到渐渐老去，走向死亡的时候也仍然无法是健康的身体了。  
“达米安……救……救了……我。”  
“给我时间，父亲，我没法马上原谅他。”

在口腔和咽喉恢复之前，布鲁斯没办法服用任何东西，只能靠输液勉强维持生命，这种糟糕的情况维持了大概一个星期，每次他的情况急转直下，达米安就会主动去通知整日泡在实验室里研究新药的莱拉。  
这是他们唯一的交流渠道，尽管如此，莱拉能够感觉到每次达米安站在他们旁边，如此的焦躁不安。  
大概，久远以前，她也是这样的，每每看见布鲁斯糟糕的情况，都忍不住会焦虑得几近失控。  
有时候布鲁斯会不愿意她在情况稳定之后马上回到实验室，可她不得不这么做，她知道布鲁斯不习惯别人照顾他，但除了达米安已经没有更好的人选了。  
几天前她才发现了布鲁斯下体里的异物，还是在达米安有些扭捏的提醒下才注意到的。  
那东西又细又透明，实在太不引人注目了，但布鲁斯一直痛苦的神色还是让她感觉到有什么不正常。  
她用了快一个小时才把那根异物从他下体里取出来，布鲁斯一直在痛呼，任谁都知道他有多痛苦，可是她还是要继续。  
等到那东西被取出来的时候，布鲁斯早已发不出任何声音，地板上是一滩触目惊心的鲜血，而这一切的承受者仍然在颤抖着哭泣。  
她别无办法，只能用镇静剂让他睡下，无意中发现达米安红肿的双眼，内心略有所触动。  
准备第一次大手术的几天里，布鲁斯几乎几个小时几个小时地泡在药水里，他的肠道损坏严重，身体的伤口迟迟不愈合，情况每况愈下，只能勉强如此维系。  
达米安用了改装过的注射器喂他流食，那时布鲁斯的视力仍未恢复，对于一切都充满了戒备，可是任谁都没法对这样的做法表示不理解。  
他总是试探性地嗅一下凑到他嘴边的东西，然后才慢慢张开嘴，让达米安一点点吧食物推进他口腔。  
那时候，达米安会看着他紧闭的双眼，黯然神伤一下，然后继续进行工作。  
食物里加入了安抚性的药物和甘油，达米安得承认那对于正常人来说简直难以忍受，但是对于布鲁斯来说——那是最好的了，不会伤害到他。  
尽管如此，他也仍然会时不时发出痛苦的呜咽声，然后达米安会停下来，甚至有的时候会因为动作太大不小心呛到布鲁斯，那时候达米安就不得不停下，让他顺利咳出异物。  
在发现普通布料对布鲁斯的身体造成的额外损伤之后，莱拉采用了氪星科技的无缝材料，他每天都会像那样被卷进氪星毯子里，每天莱拉都会对他的身体进行一次全面检查，以确保他能平安等到第一次手术来临。  
尽管如此，第一次手术对于布鲁斯来说也实在是过于痛苦了——他为此整整在病床上卧了一个月，一个简单的动作对他而言也不过是徒增痛苦。  
达米安从来没意识到自己是如此粗心，直到他开始照顾布鲁斯的时候。  
他面对的可不光是一个行动不便的人，而是一个没有行动能力的人。  
布鲁斯的光感在肠道手术之后慢慢恢复了，那个时候他已经能尽量适应达米安的照顾——他没什么太多的选择，他理解莱拉，也理解达米安。  
等到布鲁斯的视力完全恢复时，他迎来了第二次大手术，莱拉在手术室忙了整整一天，才顺利把克隆出来的组织和他的身体完好地接合在一起——这是让他的身体尽量恢复的唯一办法了。  
术后，布鲁斯和上一次一样，经历了两天的低烧折磨，达米安只好陪在他身边，帮他换下营养液的袋子。  
他很高兴布鲁斯最终还是坚持下来，虽然那让布鲁斯看起来更虚弱了，达米安马上就动身去为他准备食物。  
大剂量的药物和止疼一边修复他的身体，一边缓解他的疼痛，他的呼吸微弱，常常要吸氧才能维持体征，尽管如此，每个夜晚达米安都难以安眠。  
他会看到布鲁斯因为痛苦紧锁的眉头，他知道父亲一向不擅长表达痛苦，那些都只有在表情上才写得清清楚楚。  
白天，他会继续平静地接受达米安喂他吃流食，给他注射药物，止疼，帮他清理身体。  
大部分时候达米安无法在白天观察到布鲁斯的不适，但他知道布鲁斯一直都很难受，只是不愿意表现出来而已。  
他偶然间看到了莱拉的秘密日记，翻开来发现里面贴满了照片——是那些照片让他了解到父亲真正的生活。  
“我很抱歉，父亲大人，很抱歉他对你做的这些……我能怎么减轻你的痛苦？”  
在最早的照片旁边，达米安看到了这样歪歪扭扭的字体——还皱皱巴巴的，他猜想女孩在那个时候可能哭了。  
但照片上很清楚，是布鲁斯穿着病号服坐在床上，似乎有些驼背，看起来比现在苍老了几十岁。  
那应该是莱拉十三岁的时候。  
达米安如是想着，又看见照片上布鲁斯的表情。  
笑容反而让皱纹更明显了，整个人都瘦得不成人形，大概和现在差不多。  
没几页，他就看到一张布鲁斯的“遗照”，男人枕在莱拉的腿上，脸上的笑容和第一张照片上的相仿。  
“我知道我救不了您……但我仍然有机会……带您回来。”  
他第一次觉得自己的眼泪很难控制，尤其是当他把整个日记都过一遍之后。  
莱拉也一定感觉到了，布鲁斯在她面前永远都会尽量保持微笑。  
他很爱他的家人，他一点也不像自己认为的那样不近人情，他已经做了超出普通父亲能做的事。  
但他已经因为不理解他的家人伤痕累累了。  
那些本来该尊重他的意见的人，本来该理解他的人。  
他擦干眼泪，在离开房间的时候决心对布鲁斯更耐心一点。

达米安没有很多照顾人的经验，但他回到布鲁斯的房间时，仍然被布鲁斯的做法吓了一跳，他看着动作有一瞬间凝滞的布鲁斯，那男人还在试图自己坐起来。  
“你想要什么？先躺下。”  
他看见布鲁斯的喉头滚动了一下，似乎憋了一股劲一样，偏要坐起来，不堪重负的身体开始弯得像张弓。  
“躺下！您现在已经没什么能做的事了。”  
“我……我能……”  
“别逞强了，您的身体都废了。”  
他看见布鲁斯惊讶地看了他一眼，然后那双眼睛里马上有了泪水的影子，布鲁斯眨着眼睛转过头，就在那个时候被达米安扶着躺下来。  
“别任性了，会好起来的。”  
他说着，被更深重的愧疚感镬住了内心。

一年又三个月，达米安和莱拉都觉得那是奇迹，以至于他们差点激动得抱在一起。  
布鲁斯成功撑过了所有的大手术，第一个月内，他的体重恢复了五磅，莱拉笑着笑着就流眼泪了。  
布鲁斯躺在那张床上看着他的一对儿女互相确认了好几次这天大的好消息，然后看见门开了，阿萨从门外走进来。  
“我的房间在哪儿来着？”  
达米安支支吾吾地把阿萨拉走了，莱拉马上坐在脸色已经变得铁青的布鲁斯身旁。  
“我们洗掉了她的记忆，现在她要过正常的生活了——是达米安求我这么做，您也一定不希望我杀了她。”  
她看着布鲁斯似乎从刚刚的恐惧中回过神来，轻轻点了点头，便在那人的额头上留下一吻。  
“我和达米安会轮流照顾您，阿萨不会打扰到您的。”  
TBC


	10. 矛盾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复健期间，布鲁斯的生活陷入了矛盾，当然，陷入矛盾的也不只是他。

“怎么……”  
达米安看着趴在地上的布鲁斯，愣了一下，马上走过去把他抱起来，无意中碰到他冰冷的手，心里竟有些自责。  
“您应该摇铃铛的。”  
他看着布鲁斯避开他的目光，心里一软，把他好好安置回轮椅上，才为他拉好毯子——这段时间，布鲁斯总是从轮椅上摔到地板上，一开始达米安认为这只是意外，但后来他意识到并没有那么简单。  
问题就是，布鲁斯已经不能保持一个姿势很久了，尽管轮椅是仿照人体力学设计的，久坐仍然不会是好主意。  
但布鲁斯也已经说过不止一次，说他不想整日卧床，而且他终于摘掉颈托了，大家都不忍心让他每天死气沉沉地对着天花板。  
莱拉每次检查布鲁斯的身体都会摇摇头——她只是说距离能让他成功站起来还有很长的路要走。  
谁知道呢，反正在达米安的眼里，他还不如一个普通女性重，凭达米安完全可以抱着他健步如飞。  
炉火很旺，达米安抓住了他冰冷的手，那双手很热，甚至让布鲁斯觉得自己的手有些发麻。  
“等一下就吃饭了，父亲。”  
他把那单薄的身体抱住，让布鲁斯刚好伏在自己的肩膀上，就那样带他走到餐厅。  
午餐是卡尔准备的，都被弄碎之后再一点点喂给他，卡尔显然很了解他的喜好，有一半的菜品都是带有甜味的。  
刚刚从几次手术中恢复过来，布鲁斯还没有和卡尔有什么交流，大多数时候都是卡尔从他旁边路过，也许会暂时停下来，和他目光相对。  
他不反感和卡尔有目光交流，莱克斯早在为他制备抗体的时候就告诉了他一切，如果说这一切都是一个错误，布鲁斯明白他自己能做的所有就是接受它。  
后续的调查也很快发现病毒是由一个宇宙级逃犯携带的，卡尔是在无意之中变成了宿主。  
莱拉的态度也有所动摇——也许她更希望的是自己能有个安心的结局，而不是被关心他的人层层保护起来，不允许任何其他人接触。  
手术结束之前，莱拉从来没有让卡尔和他接触过，但是现在，或许该有所改变了。  
达米安看见卡尔朝他们走过来，识趣地放下餐具，离开了。  
这是卡尔第一次拿起勺子一点点喂他吃午饭，进展并不顺利，汤汁常常会顺着布鲁斯的嘴边淌出来，但卡尔不会生气，他只是用纸巾帮布鲁斯擦干净，再继续喂他下一勺。  
“莱拉把这个当成测试，”他停下来，看着布鲁斯，耸耸肩，“但是我的确想这么做……别那么勉强，我们不是在演戏。”

卡尔接管了之后的事情，包括给他按时用药，也包括睡前的水疗。  
布鲁斯的生活习惯已经改了很多，他每天很早就会睡下，莱拉坚持让他睡够十二个小时——经历过那一切之后，他太累了，也太衰弱了，他需要很多休息。  
等卡尔按着莱拉写的日程为布鲁斯准备好热水，把药物溶解在里面之后，他看见布鲁斯的脸红红的，看起来似乎有些拘谨。  
“噢，别，我看过你不止一次，真的别这样，”他半开玩笑地说着，把布鲁斯抱起来，“两个小时前我才给你检查过身体，你还换了条裤子，记得吗？”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯刻意隐藏起自己脸上不自然的表情，才把他抱进浴室，小心地把他放进一缸药水中。  
布鲁斯在水里打了个哆嗦，脸色马上就因为热腾腾的蒸汽变得有些红润，连同常常毫无血色的嘴唇一起，倒是一时看起来健康了一点。  
“怪不得她老是喜欢给你做久一点……”卡尔眯着眼睛看了他一眼，轻轻按住他的身体，让水没过布鲁斯的脖子，“你这样看起来比平常……好多了。”  
卡尔没有维持这个动作很久，因为很快布鲁斯就有些上气不接下气——莱拉特意交代过，要让布鲁斯尽量泡进水里一会儿，那有利于他的恢复，可以锻炼他孱弱的肺。  
但那些都不算什么，当卡尔把布鲁斯翻了个身，把温热的水流轻轻冲在他后面的私密部位时——布鲁斯的心跳几乎在一瞬间就加速了。  
他能看得出布鲁斯有多紧张，整个腹部都收紧了，肋骨更加突出，每一根都能清楚地感受得到，心脏噗通噗通地跳着，似乎还有意无意地屏住呼吸。  
卡尔皱了皱眉头，发现再这样下去很难用这样温柔的方式把药水送进布鲁斯的肠道，但对于布鲁斯，根本不可能用什么更粗暴的方法，那样更会一下子就伤害到他。  
不记得自己往他的后穴里塞水管，用大水流冲洗是什么时候的事了——但那实在不是正常人能做出来的事。  
“你要莱拉来吗？你太紧张了，这样行不通。”  
“不——不用，没什么。”  
正半趴在卡尔的胳膊上的布鲁斯倒是反应迅速，可是声音的音调都变了，仍然无法自己放松下身体。  
布鲁斯正试着告诉自己没什么糟糕的事会发生，却一下子又被翻过来，他有些慌张地伸出胳膊，却刚好摸在卡尔的脸上，他触电一般地缩回手，但被卡尔很轻松就抓住了。  
“你不会对她紧张的，这会容易多了。”  
但他只是摇头——也许是不希望莱拉看到他这样，也许是不希望莱拉因此责备卡尔，但卡尔很清楚这样下去只是无意义地让布鲁斯在浴缸里泡着而已。  
手中的那只手没多少力气，骨头还棱角分明着，咯着他的掌心，却是能让所有人都忍不住心软的。  
布鲁斯有些紧张地盯着卡尔，看见他一点点把自己的手拉向他，不确定他想要做什么，只是每一次与卡尔的近距离接触都仿佛要夺走他的心跳一般。  
温热的嘴唇在他的手背上轻轻贴了一下，布鲁斯紧张的胳膊松弛了一点，那没有逃过卡尔的眼睛。  
“继续之前，我可以亲你一下吗？”  
时间仿佛静止了，布鲁斯又习惯性地屏住呼吸——卡尔很清楚他能屏息多久，但那是很久以前，在他的身体还没垮掉之前。  
“就亲一下。”  
他低头又轻轻吻了一下那只手，布鲁斯看见卡尔额角上垂下的一丝细发，喉结滚动了一下。  
说“好”真的好难啊。  
卡尔等了快五分钟，才看见布鲁斯翕动着双唇，从嘴里挤出一丝低不可闻的“好”。  
他看见卡尔凑近了他，本能地闭上眼睛，微微收起的下巴却还显示着拘谨。  
卡尔从来没认真亲吻过他，他还记得那些宛若野兽一般的撕咬——只为了显示地位和权力的亲吻。  
那使得温润的接触都显得异常陌生，卡尔轻轻在他唇上吮吸了一下，毫不费力地撬开他的牙关——看样子布鲁斯早就忘了该如何拒绝，他适度地扬起脖子，颤抖的眼皮仍然掩饰不住紧张。  
“睁眼，布鲁斯。”  
他感觉到卡尔的额头靠在他的额头上，暂时停止了接吻，他犹豫了一下，还是睁开双眼，在那一瞬间对上和自己一模一样的眼色。  
他能感觉到卡尔的大拇指在他的脸上游走，划过他的脸颊，力度很轻，是明显的爱抚，不知为什么身体开始有些放松。  
直到卡尔再度吻上他，那让他有些心跳加速。

布鲁斯被擦干净抱出来时已经睡着了，还有些潮湿的头发软软地贴在额前，他的睡容也惹人生怜。  
水疗的过程中总是免不了会让他感到不适，之后还要把药水引导出来，卡尔可以感觉到每次布鲁斯都要吃很多辛苦。  
他看到了布鲁斯身上每一个不堪的痕迹，每一个都是一段痛楚的回忆，他很不习惯别人碰到他肚子上的伤口——那是他永远都不想再提起的东西。  
暖灯很快蒸发了头发里的水分，卡尔把他抱到床上，确认一切安好，留下了房间的灯。  
要注意的地方太多了，布鲁斯每天要用不下十种不同的药物，莱拉说有些会给他的身体带来负担，但是不得不这么做。  
最悲哀的是，他知道的布鲁斯已经完全不见了，现在的布鲁斯沉默寡言，需要所有人照顾。  
卡尔数了一下，感觉他们一整天的对话没超过十句。

达米安很快就来了，他看见床上安静躺着的布鲁斯，轻轻松了口气——看样子卡尔成功通过了莱拉的“测试”。  
他才不关心卡尔会不会得到莱拉的原谅，他只是一直在担心卡尔会让布鲁斯感到不适，不过看来是他多虑了。  
达米安很快就在浴室换好了睡衣，出来的时候看见布鲁斯翻了个身——最近他有能力翻身了，大概是一件好事。  
凑近了观察，达米安确认了布鲁斯睡得很好，他悄悄熄了灯，躺在布鲁斯身边——他已经习惯了和父亲同睡，莱拉为了给布鲁斯研究更好的药物无法正常作息，他必须负起责任。  
子夜，他习惯性地醒来，果然发现布鲁斯已经整个地钻进他怀里——达米安会在这时醒来，只是因为这曾经给布鲁斯带来麻烦，严重的呼吸不畅和容易引起疲劳的姿势对布鲁斯来说可不是好事。  
布鲁斯呼出的热气都喷在达米安的胸口，他低下头，心里猜测着今晚的布鲁斯又被什么噩梦所困扰，但那始终是不得而知的，达米安用最轻的动作把布鲁斯紧紧埋在他胸口的头稍微挪开，再伸手抱住他，在那个时候又一次未能做到不吵醒他。  
“我拉被子，拉一下被子……”  
他赶紧打着圆场，一边伸手把被子拉到布鲁斯肩膀上，但这还是不能阻止布鲁斯感觉到沮丧。  
“对不起……对不起……”  
男人往反方向挪了一下，却让达米安的心更疼了。  
“不，不是这样……”达米安伸手抓住布鲁斯的手，果不其然冰冷得没有一丝温度，“我们都只是想照顾你，别躲开我。”  
“我没事……没……”  
“我知道，睡觉吧，”  
达米安把他拉进怀里，久久地抱着他，直到他的呼吸再度平复。  
他怎么可能用正常人的标准要求布鲁斯呢？

白昼总是让布鲁斯更有安全感，尽管这也并不是绝对。  
最近他常常能见到阿萨，她看起来已经像个正常的女孩子了，不再有深重的眼影和狠厉的眼神，只是性格仍然不喜拘束。  
偶尔，她会路过布鲁斯的房间，然后他们有片刻的对视，布鲁斯总是最先躲开的那个。  
但这天情况有所不同——布鲁斯仍旧胆战心惊地等着她离开，但是阿萨却开门进来了。  
时间是早上八点，距离他的早餐还有半个小时，达米安习惯性地出门散步了，并且告诉他会给他带来些惊喜。  
也许是戚风蛋糕，或者是三文鱼寿司，布鲁斯的头脑在这方面已经不太清楚了，但通常达米安都能带来惊喜。  
现在房间里只有阿萨和他了，布鲁斯不敢直视她，只能屏住呼吸，心里祈祷达米安赶快回来，或者阿萨赶快离开。  
“这里姓韦恩的长辈只有你，虽然我不知道为什么他们都叫你父亲……”阿萨伸手托起布鲁斯的下巴，看到那双眼睛里一闪而过的惊惧，“你看起来可不像他们的父亲……但一定有什么事情发生。”  
“你害怕了，你害怕我——莱拉的记录也许是真的。”  
布鲁斯瞪大了双眼，在那时看见阿萨眼里一闪而过的狡黠，女孩突然从上衣口袋里拿出一枝野花，顺手别在他头上。  
“别紧张，只是你这样看起来更好。”  
在惊惧之中，他没有感觉到自己的喉结上下滚动，倒是阿萨没有再说什么，转身走了。  
“下次见，韦恩先生。”  
TBC


	11. 故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿萨终于得到了自己一直想知道的——布鲁斯的故事，但她后悔这么做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有轻微NC，很轻微

“父亲？”  
莱拉转过头，看着布鲁斯的眼睛——她看见他的双眼飞快地眨了两下，似乎有些迷茫地看着她。  
“噢，没事……达米安说给您买了几只布丁，等下尝尝看。”  
女孩似乎松了一口气，莞尔一笑，拿着一堆衣服离开了。  
只剩下布鲁斯，终于深重地长出了口气。  
这些日子他仿佛一只惊弓之鸟，却还在勉强在莱拉和达米安面前不动声色，仿佛什么都没有发生。  
阿萨找过他了，而且，她找回自己的记忆了。  
用他完全不希望的方式。  
那天早上的时候，阿萨神不知鬼不觉地溜进他的房间，脱光了他的上衣——那些伤痕彻底唤醒了她的记忆。  
但也重新揭开了他的旧伤。  
“没错，这是我弄的，”阿萨挑挑眉毛，捏着布鲁斯的乳尖，看着那上面小巧的孔，“其实你喜欢那种痛苦的滋味，哈？”  
但不管阿萨怎么说，布鲁斯只是抿紧嘴唇，他能感觉到阿萨粗糙的手套在他的乳头上摩擦，她在揉搓那可怜的茱萸——已经变得微微发红，但除此之外倒没什么变化。  
“对于一个男性来说，它太大了。”  
阿萨轻嘲了一句，手上的力道突然加紧，在那时听见布鲁斯隐忍地闷哼了一下，就更加大力地揉捏。  
“噢，莱拉的记录里说过是你给她哺乳的。”  
“它……它已经……不会……”  
布鲁斯孱弱的声音被痛呼打断了，能看得出阿萨并没有认真，但那样的力道已经足以让他觉得痛苦万分。  
那只手过了十分钟才放弃了对他乳头的不懈折磨，那时他的乳头已经一阵麻胀，疼痛的消减却没能让他放松多久。  
阿萨的手来到他的腹部，似乎手套太过于阻隔那样的触感，她把它摘下来，仔细抚摸上面的伤口。  
“你看上去被开了好几次刀，所以莱拉的确是从这里出来的，”那只手突然捏起他手臂上的一点肉，布鲁斯险些惊呼出来，“我很好奇，你出于什么原因不愿意追究我对你做的事？因为我是你女儿吗？但我对于亲人的概念可少了——在我眼里你可离父亲太远了，不，我根本不知道什么是父亲。”  
可是任凭阿萨怎么说，布鲁斯都只是保持沉默，他颤抖得如同筛糠的身体也很快让她厌倦了，当细小的异味传进阿萨的鼻子，她马上放开了他。  
“呃，说真的，他们真的不觉得你很麻烦吗？”  
阿萨盯着布鲁斯湿得一塌糊涂的裤子，用很粗糙的手法扒光了他，扔进浴缸里冲洗了一下，不消十分钟就给他换上了新的衣服，并把那团尿湿的裤子扔进了洗衣机。  
她仍然赶在任何人发现之前扬长而去了。

已经过去了好几天，布鲁斯每天都处在极度的恐慌之中，寝食难安，但他不想让任何人知道阿萨已经恢复记忆的事实。  
他知道那会造成什么后果——阿萨会彻底失去自由，也许会被永远冷冻在孤独堡垒里，他实在承受不了那样的结局。  
没能出现在阿萨的生活中，作为她的父亲，的确令布鲁斯感到遗憾，愧疚——事情本不该如此。  
他能猜想到阿萨对他的看法，在布鲁斯心里，那始终不是阿萨自己的错。  
可是在自己最亲密的家人面前粉饰太平谈何容易？每次和莱拉的对视都会让他紧张到极致，幸好莱拉还并未察觉出其中的异样。  
有时候他仍然会看见阿萨从他的卧室门口路过，带着一点叵测的眼神望着他——也许那只是某种错觉？布鲁斯常常会这样自欺欺人地想着，毕竟他被达米安和莱拉照看得好好的，阿萨不会有大块的时间对他进行进一步的动作的。  
可是他再次想错了，当临近的城市出现强烈的地震时——达米安和莱拉都去做了些……英雄该做的事。  
卡尔恰好不在，布鲁斯知道莱拉和卡尔之间达成的共识，作为长期受到病毒影响的施虐者，莱拉也仍然认为他有责任要证明自己。  
因此卡尔一直在接受莱拉的药理测试，并不经常会在附近。  
阿萨来了，看得出她对自己感兴趣已经不是一天两天，布鲁斯试图想办法躲开，但他的两条腿晃得厉害，才站起来就无力地瘫倒在地上，然后被那只有力的手像抓小鸡一样拎起来，扔到他的轮椅上。  
喘息在胸膛间激荡着，他被迫喝掉了阿萨喂给他的液体，很快就更失去了挣扎的力气。  
“我问你了，可是你不肯说啊，所以，抱歉了。”  
阿萨的脸上可毫无歉意，女孩用一个机器把他们的脑袋连在一起，不出一分钟，布鲁斯的眼前就只有一片黑暗了。  
他试图挣扎，但那只是让他的意识越来越模糊，恍惚间只能感觉到一点点冰冷的触感，他不知道接下来会发生什么。

阿萨觉得有些后悔，这台先进的模拟器是她在某个空房间找到的，她很快发现这东西可以模拟现实，还可以把两个人的精神世界连通起来。  
这对她来说可是天大的好消息，于是一找到机会，她就大着胆子在布鲁斯身上用了。  
她等了太久了，已经等不下去了。  
从记事开始，她就一直想知道那个蝙蝠侠到底是什么样的人，尽管现在的结果让她大失所望——她仍然想知道为什么他从未出现在自己的生活中。  
如她所愿，她看见了，作为主动操作者，她有权利随时开始或者停止精神连通和记忆读取，不过很显然她一直都没有意识到自己该收手了。  
她看见多年前的布鲁斯——真的很难让人相信他曾经是那样矫健的人，能够和超人并肩作战，总是拥有最冷静的头脑。  
她看到了那场巨变，那是悲剧的开始，奇怪的是在那之前布鲁斯似乎一直喜欢女人，阿萨只能从某些细节上感觉到布鲁斯和卡尔之间特殊的感情。  
他似乎还是有意要避开对卡尔的特殊感觉，潜意识让他这么做了，但这个家伙一点儿也不擅长处理情感，他总是会把本来简单的关系搞得一团糟，而那格外容易把所有责任都归咎于自己的性格更是他的致命伤。  
看上去家庭没有阿萨想象得那么美好，无论是亲人离开还是背叛，对于布鲁斯而言都只是又一道隐形的伤痕，深深刻在他心上的伤疤，没有任何人能感觉得到。  
阿萨看到了那些转折，她本来还半信半疑的东西——她以为那些根本不可能在布鲁斯身上发生，但那就是发生了，他被卡尔囚禁，折磨，甚至用那具伤痕累累的身体养育了莱拉，奇怪的是所有本该最亲近的人都重重伤害了他，阿萨终于开始觉得有些后悔。  
不过她并没有得到很多犹豫的时间，因为很快她就觉得身边的一切都在崩塌——她知道一定出了什么问题，很快布鲁斯深重的抽气声和咳嗽声就印证了她的想法。  
结束模拟时阿萨发现布鲁斯已经陷入半昏迷的状态，脸上的泪痕和血痕都触目惊心，更不必说他早就一塌糊涂的下半身了。  
她用了些手段才让他恢复呼吸，心肺复苏的离手在他的胸口留下了一点点微红的印记，他苏醒时马上如同溺水的人一样大声喘息，很快就被阿萨抱进浴室。

布鲁斯觉得头脑不太清楚了，只隐约记得自己被阿萨用药灌倒，那之后好像做了一个很累的梦，他好像把久远以前的故事又过了一遍，直到最后……他实在是承受不住了，再之后脑中就是彻底的空白。  
他能感觉到衣服被剥离身体，他很清楚那人绝不是莱拉或者达米安——他们不会这么用力，唯一的可能是阿萨，他还在她的掌控之下。  
阿萨的一只手还抱着布鲁斯的腰，却感觉到一阵无足轻重的挣扎，她低头的时候只听见布鲁斯几乎低不可闻，压抑在喉间的呻吟。  
“对……对不起。”  
她生硬地道了个歉，好像感觉到布鲁斯的身体僵直了一下，手上本能地减轻了一些力气，直到把他安置好在浴缸里。  
阿萨给布鲁斯做了一个仔细的清理，但他们再也没说过一句话——这大概无需多言，布鲁斯知道阿萨做了什么，阿萨也知道自己对布鲁斯做了什么，两人都不是会主动说话的类型。  
但这让阿萨感觉有些恼怒，她开始有点气呼呼的，偶尔会不小心弄疼布鲁斯，但那位“老好人”可不愿意表现出来一丝痛苦，阿萨想也许这是那些了解他的人偶尔会调侃他是“圣人”的原因。  
热水打湿了他略显凌乱的头发，他有些受不住地深吸一口气，感觉到阿萨轻轻按着他的脊背冲洗他的头发，洗发水的泡沫没多久就到处都是，香味暂时让他缓和了精神，暂时忘记了自己在阿萨面前糟糕的状态。  
他想努力摆脱受害者的模样，但是那太难了，他还是个随时都可能控制不住小便的人，而且一直以来都被莱拉，达米安和卡尔照顾。  
现在又要多一个人照顾他了吗？这可不是什么好消息。  
这是压力，提醒他自己永远都无法回到过去的生活了，每次想起来他都会不堪重负。  
清理没有花很多时间，阿萨把他擦干净的时候，他的脸已经给热气熏透了，她没有花很多时间翻出一套一模一样的衣服给他换上，用吹风机吹干他的头发，把他安置回轮椅上。  
她看着他仍旧躲闪着自己的目光——她闯祸了，这件事一旦做下，就永远也不要奢望布鲁斯原谅了。  
不过这次她可不会躲，只要布鲁斯告诉莱拉，她不会对接下来可能面临的一切惩罚有怨言的。  
闯祸总是要付出代价的，不管理由多么充分。

布鲁斯没想到阿萨会这么快就再来找他，那时候他刚刚吃了早餐，安静地看着达米安拿着餐具离开——距离阿萨强行读取他的记忆已经过了四天。  
他根本就不打算把那件事告诉任何人，所以当天迎接莱拉的仍然是他不太明显的微笑，莱拉就没有起疑。  
当然不能让她看出自己的问题，不然阿萨怎么办呢？她已经向自己道歉了，布鲁斯从来没想过要让谁惩罚她。  
“为什么不说？你知道只要说了，就……”  
“你就会被终身囚禁，或者冰冻……我不知道。”  
“你为什么在意那个？”  
“……”  
布鲁斯没回答她，反而看着她的目光带着一点点歉意，他转过头去，强压在内心发酵的恐惧，祈祷这对峙能赶快结束。  
沉默的场面维持了大概几分钟，直到阿萨看见布鲁斯的脸色都因为紧张变得苍白，她瞥了他一眼，没再说什么，转身离开了。  
不管阿萨怎么想，那天的布鲁斯如释重负——他从来不是随意寄予希望的人，但他得承认，现在他能做的只有再次抱有一点点希望。  
他已经经历过太多，时刻都处于防备的状态不需要两天就可以再次摧毁他的身体，所以除了希望，他还能怎么做呢？

阿萨放弃了“布鲁斯是个伪善者”的想法。  
如果这样也可以被称作伪善之人，她实在找不出真正的好人了，也许她是应该承认他是个圣人。  
如果布鲁斯真的把那天的事告诉莱拉，她绝不会有这么深重的负罪感，现在她快要透不过气来了，她不知道该怎么补救，毕竟仅仅是她的一瞥就可以让布鲁斯紧张到屏住呼吸。  
但她必须要了解他，一直以来，他对于她来说太神秘了，其他人的描述给他的形象笼罩了不可消除的阴影，她一直以为布鲁斯宛若病毒，毒害着身边所有的亲人。  
却不知道他也只是个受害者罢了。

布鲁斯没有庆幸这种相安无事的状态多久，在他可以脱离轮椅的靠背长时间地坐着之后，莱拉的复健计划也终于开始了。  
他完全没想到阿萨会自告奋勇过来帮他复健，也许这是一个阴谋，他不知道阿萨心里是怎么想的。  
不过阿萨没有伤他分毫——除去因为偶尔没有控制好力度造成的之外。  
“拜托，再忍一下，我想做这个。”  
“你……到底想……”  
“复健，你不是早晚都要复健吗？”  
阿萨抓着布鲁斯小腿的手暂时松开了，她靠近布鲁斯，正在那双蓝色的眼睛里读出了恐惧。  
“最后一项了，您能自己坐起来吗？”  
她看着维持躺姿的布鲁斯缓缓摇了摇头，看起来像是要流泪一般，就伸手抓住他的手腕。  
“我来帮你一下。”  
布鲁斯的嘴唇抿紧了，这对于他来说可真不容易，但是每个人都希望他能多少恢复一些，那不仅仅是为了所有关心他的人，也是为了他自己。  
在阿萨的帮助下自己坐起来，听起来好像不是什么困难的事，却也是在莱拉的重重检查之后，在确认他一定不会因此受伤之后才能放心地这么做。  
这的确有必要，因为在坐起来之后，布鲁斯感觉浑身的力气都被用光了，他有点眩晕，听不清阿萨都说了什么，在被抱起来的时候连挣扎一下的力气都没有。  
“交给达米安了，请不要太紧张。”  
关门声响起的时候，布鲁斯才意识到刚刚阿萨不过是把他抱到轮椅上而已，倒是自己的衣服，都已经被汗湿透了。

更意外的是，今天来为他清理身体的是卡尔，从上一次他帮助照料自己的身体之后，布鲁斯也很少见他在自己面前出现了——他要通过的测试可不只是成功给自己料理一次身体那么简单。  
好在卡尔对于他足够小心，而对于布鲁斯来说——他也不再像上一次那么紧张了，没有花很久，卡尔就已经为他换好睡衣，抱着他进卧室。  
头上被裹了一条毛巾，布鲁斯开始觉得有些异样，卡尔只把他抱到床边，让他坐着，但他有些疲惫，只想睡下。  
“你……你有什么事？”  
“我很抱歉，我本来想晚点说的……”卡尔看着布鲁斯略显惊讶的神情，一膝着地，“这太不像求婚了，我还没想好钻戒的款式……但是我猜你对那种东西很不屑？但我保证之后会补上的。”  
“我可以买得起任何一款钻戒。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛因为疲惫眯起来，但他的脸上出现了一点隐约的笑意，他任凭卡尔吻了一下他的手背。  
“你们有商量过婚礼是什么时候了吗？”  
“在你能站起来之后——莱拉是这么说的。”  
“你是在催我复健？”  
“我只是在转述。”  
TBC


	12. 婚礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复健和婚礼都多少让布鲁斯感到有些疲惫，但也意味着所有人都在试图把他的生活拉向正轨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，未成年慎入

“好了，父亲看起来好多了。”  
达米安把手里的花别在布鲁斯胸前，看着男人在轮椅上如释重负地叹了口气，低头看着布鲁斯胸前精致的蕾丝边，把它们整理好，犹豫了一下，附身在他被打理得干干净净的额头上落下一吻。  
他看见布鲁斯艰难地露出一个笑容，脸上因为红晕稍显活泼了一些，才突然想起什么似的，从那双鲜艳的嘴唇上揩下一点，轻轻擦在男人的面颊上。  
“千万不要勉强，父亲不需要一定保持站姿的。”

看着布鲁斯红着脸微微点头，达米安才终于放下心来，轻声告诉了布鲁斯莱拉会来接管之后就离开了。  
莱拉的准备工作没有花太久的时间，因为所有人担心的都是他的身体——一个月前才刚刚能勉强站立起来，莱拉在担心他是否能顺利坚持到婚礼结束。  
她在看到布鲁斯慢慢自己从轮椅上站起来之后才放松了一点，轻声劝说他在仪式正式开始之前先尽量休息一会儿。

婚礼在稍晚些时候正式开始了，这也许是规模最小的婚礼了，除了家庭成员，就只有一些关系亲密的同盟，没有人特意注意布鲁斯白色的婚装之下瘦弱的身体——没有人想要把焦点刻意放在那里，那会让所有人难堪的。  
在正式的仪式之后，布鲁斯已经有些力不从心，幸好的是卡尔把他抱住了，鼓掌的声音让他有些头晕目眩，他转过头，下巴正垫在卡尔的肩膀上，暂时缓解了他紧张的感觉。  
“你真的很轻……你最近一点都没有增重，布鲁斯。”  
他听见那个声音在耳边的轻语，尽管卡尔脚步平稳，但他还能感觉到轻微的颠簸，卡尔把他放在一张软椅上——旁边没什么人，大概是考虑到他容易紧张的缘故。  
正式的仪式结束之后，布鲁斯仍旧用了晚餐，在庄园里那张长桌上，莱拉，达米安和阿萨都坐在靠近他的位置，他们配合得很好，把布鲁斯喜欢吃的东西都切成小块，喂给他。  
卡尔似乎不是很有胃口，只是看着他一点点吃掉孩子们喂给他的食物，晚餐并不短暂，结束之后，莱拉有些依依不舍地看着卡尔把布鲁斯抱起来。  
“你必须要照顾好他。”  
她直视着卡尔，语气郑重无比，与此同时，卡尔也发现达米安和阿萨同样注视着他。  
“好。”  
他简短地应答着，离开餐厅，找到他们的卧室——那里在之前就已经布置好了，为了布鲁斯能更好适应。  
布鲁斯被卡尔放在舒适的小沙发上，他伸了一下脖子，目不转睛地看着卡尔。  
现在，他会怎么做？  
布鲁斯想象过无数种可能，最糟糕的可能，也许卡尔仍然会像久远以前那样对他，但好在现在的情况下，他会得到莱拉的援救。  
但卡尔只是对着他坐下，注视着他，他能感觉到那只手轻轻抚过他的脸，在唇角的地方停下来。  
“它们会让你觉得有些不舒服。”  
看着布鲁斯一瞬间的诧异目光，卡尔表现得似乎不是很惊讶。  
“你的妆……这是为了婚礼准备的，但你一直没喝水，你害怕冲淡你的口红……你不知道你有漂亮的嘴唇。”  
卡尔帮布鲁斯洗掉了脸上的妆，现在他又恢复到原来苍白的面色了，他的眼睛只是稍微向镜中一瞥，就看见自己毫无血色的唇瓣——甚至还有点干裂，但卡尔伸手挡住了他的视线。  
卡尔喂给布鲁斯温热的水，似乎是在舒缓他的精神——他不知道，他甚至有些抵触，但卡尔把他抱在怀里，劝说他喝一点缓解干渴。  
他能感觉到卡尔结实的胸膛，他坐在卡尔的大腿上——但他太瘦了，似乎随时要从上面溜走一样，幸好卡尔的手臂还不轻不重地扣着他的腹部。  
他喝得很慢，热水让他感到很舒服，他几乎要忽略掉卡尔的手一路向下，轻轻解开他婚装的扣子，隔着他的裤子摸到他细瘦的腿。  
卡尔看到布鲁斯转头用异样的目光看着他，脸上也泛起一丝红晕，只是轻笑了一声，又把水凑到布鲁斯嘴边。  
“喝吧。”  
他没错过布鲁斯飞快跳动的心脏，他的手一直在爱抚布鲁斯的腿，不肯再进一步到更私密的地方了，但很奇怪的是布鲁斯竟渐渐有了一点感觉。  
水杯碰撞桌子的声音未能让布鲁斯分神，他不自然地在卡尔怀里扭动着，感觉到身体有些发热，当然也感觉到卡尔此时并未完全显露的欲望。  
他的鼻息打在了布鲁斯的颈侧，这时布鲁斯才惊觉卡尔已经吻在他颈侧，布鲁斯发出简短的叫声，卡尔已经搂住了他，那双健壮的臂膀几乎能覆盖他的上半身，他不安地呻吟了一声，才如愿看到卡尔抬起头来，用询问的目光看着他。  
“不能……弄脏……”  
布鲁斯喘息着说着，脸上已经起了两朵红晕，卡尔好像一下子就意识到了，伸手两下就脱下他的裤子，但没能及时脱掉他的内衣。  
布鲁斯垂下眼睛，听见卡尔的轻笑，看起来他不怎么在意这个，很快自己就被抱进浴室，很仔细地清理。  
“我忘记了，这是莱拉给你买的，”卡尔的表情带着一点歉意，布鲁斯却只能感觉到呼吸加速，“但很幸运你没有弄脏婚纱。”  
他看见布鲁斯放心地点点头，把那人从浴缸里抱出来擦干净。  
他被包在温暖的羊毛毯子里，卡尔把他放在床上，他的目光就落在床上花花绿绿的包装上——那是几个避孕套，还有一瓶润滑剂。  
布鲁斯深吸了一口气，看见卡尔走到酒柜前倒了一杯红酒，朝他走过来。  
“这可以让你准备好自己……”他俯下身，把酒杯递到布鲁斯面前，“味道会偏甜一点。”  
“你加了什么？”  
布鲁斯接过酒杯，看起来倒是不甚慌张了。  
“会让你变得浪漫一些的东西。”  
布鲁斯的目光和卡尔的相对，那双眼睛里没什么虚伪的地方——是的，他的确已经实话实说了。  
“你提前计划好了。”  
布鲁斯抓紧了酒杯，看起来有些不悦一般。  
“我当然要提前计划好，”卡尔坐在床边，伸手摸到了布鲁斯的脚背，“我们都知道毫无计划的后果，我不希望是那样。”  
“你也不希望莱拉因此生气。”  
布鲁斯看起来有些狡猾地瞥了卡尔一眼，把酒杯里的酒慢慢饮尽。  
“我很高兴你可以相信我。”  
卡尔接过布鲁斯的酒杯，看见男人很快泛红的面颊和双唇，他离开了一会儿，换下了繁复的礼服，穿着轻便的内衣坐上那张大床。  
布鲁斯已经缩进毯子里了，卡尔掀开了一点，让他的脸露在外面。  
“现在不适合用X视线，布鲁斯，”他的手在布鲁斯脸上轻轻掠过，划过脖子，一路向下，柔软的毯子就毫无阻力地被分开了，“那样可没意思了。”  
卡尔的手落在布鲁斯修剪得干干净净的胸上，他注意到那上面斑驳的伤痕，还有那对乳头上的细小孔洞，但他没有故意用手把玩。  
“我要给它们一个惊喜。”  
卡尔顺手把避孕套和润滑剂丢到床头，感觉到布鲁斯已经开始躁动的心跳。  
“嗯？什么……什么？”  
卡尔就从床头拿了一对小巧的金属环，把它们穿在那细小的孔里，他足够小心，但冰凉的触感仍然让布鲁斯不由自主地哆嗦了一下。  
“放松点，别紧张。”  
卡尔的手顺着布鲁斯身上的纹理继续游走，很快就把羊毛毯子从布鲁斯身上剥离下来，他的身体就完美无瑕地在卡尔面前展现了。  
他没有来得及体会到一丝不挂时寒毛乍起的感觉，因为卡尔马上把他抱住，那双炙热的手在他身上游走，不知不觉中给他翻了个身，让他趴在床上了。

布鲁斯觉得自己的呼吸一直在加速，酒里的催情成分开始起作用了，下体恰到好处地变得湿润，他在略微的紧张中听见了卡尔打开润滑剂瓶封的声音。  
“莱拉告诉我你现在还不是很受得住。”  
卡尔听见了布鲁斯时不时屏住呼吸的声音，他才刚刚把布满润滑剂的食指推进那隐秘的穴口一点点——上面的旧伤痕迹还能够摸出来，卡尔想不出布鲁斯的身体经历了多少痛苦。  
进展很缓慢，许久卡尔才终于能顺利塞进三根指头，看着被布鲁斯抓得布满褶皱的床单，卡尔小心翼翼地把他抱起来。  
“对你来说，这是不是太疼了？”  
左手的指节在布鲁斯的眉心处轻轻揉了一下——那里皱得厉害，让布鲁斯的表情更多地呈现出痛苦的神色，但不可否认的是他仍然有一部分享受。  
那从他已经变得潮红的脸色和轻声的呻吟中都能体现出来，卡尔的安抚让他稍有清醒，他睁开眼，摇头否认。  
“没有。”  
“好吧，”卡尔应答了一声，扯掉了身上最后一件内裤，“我身上的东西可比三根手指头厉害多了。”  
“别废话了。”  
布鲁斯有些愠怒地看着卡尔，甚至忽略了那人下身精神抖擞的巨物。  
“我会用个不太难过的姿势的。”  
卡尔对于布鲁斯的愠怒不以为意——事实上他有点欣赏他的伴侣逞强的方面，永远也不懂得停下来，总是觉得自己可以承受一切。  
布鲁斯正在过度紧张的状态中难以缓解，却看见几个避孕套递到他眼前。  
“我保证它们没有纹理，只是……你喜欢什么味的？”  
布鲁斯随手抽了一个，卡尔没有用多久就把它戴上，又用手指头轻轻按了两下布鲁斯已经松弛下来的后穴，算是确认。  
进入的过程确实比从前任何一次都温柔得多，但不幸的是，很疼。  
布鲁斯收紧的后穴把卡尔巨大的前端紧紧卡住了，因此卡尔不得不抬头看了一眼布鲁斯的表情——果然如同遭受严刑一般抿紧了嘴唇，两只手也死死抓住身下的床单，却顽强地一声不发。  
他感觉到自己可怜的后门快要裂开了，但他已经准备好了更猛烈的进入——事实上他的确感觉到什么东西在体内动了一下，但那紧紧撑着他后穴的东西却有点退出了，在肉壁上的摩擦却差点让他昏过去。  
他的手慌乱地抓上了卡尔的小臂，一只炙热的手掌掠过他烧得通红的脸，他的呼吸在胸腔内冲撞着，恍惚间听见身后低沉的声音。  
“先放松下来。”  
他能感觉到卡尔饥渴的嘴唇在吮吸他脖子上细致的皮肤，微微有些疼，但又很快就放开，那只不安分的手在他的乳环上轻轻拉扯了一下，引得他不得不小声地尖叫出来，但那一点声音又旋即被又一次的进入打断。  
卡尔在亲吻他能够到的所有位置，这起了一点点效果，布鲁斯的痛呼终于渐渐平复下去。  
他几乎要忘了卡尔是什么时候完全进入了他的身体，他的骨头在吱嘎作响，弱不禁风的身体在向他抗议，但他有足够了解卡尔有多么控制——除去曾经对他做过的一切，卡尔仍然花了数十年的时间控制自己的力量。  
“这算是正式的第一次。”  
卡尔温暖的鼻息打在布鲁斯耳侧，柔软的舌头舔去他眼角的泪水，在他小声嘀咕着咒骂的时候爱抚着他的身体，等着他的身体适应那大小。

卡尔不算是真正意义上的享受到了，他想办法让布鲁斯保持高潮的状态，那给了他一点成就感和占有的快感，所以他愿意承认他的确在享受性爱。  
布鲁斯在意识不清地低声哭泣，因为爱抚和卡尔在肉壁上紧密的摩擦浑身显示出潮红的颜色，他一侧的颈部布满了大大小小的吻痕，暗红色的印记给身体增加了几分情欲，卡尔以侧入的姿势掌控了他一个钟头，现在他有点累了。  
卡尔的手在他的肋上弹了两下，突然间布鲁斯被抱着坐了起来，身体的压力很快使得他感觉到来自隐秘处增强的力量，他惊慌地挣扎了两下，但卡尔的巨物准确无比地顶到了他体内最敏感的核心。  
卡尔满意地听着布鲁斯发出一声惊叫，呻吟着射出最后一点精液——他忍不住哭了，这根本躲不过卡尔的眼睛。

布鲁斯觉得自己一直迷迷糊糊的，直到卡尔在他的眼皮上轻轻淋牛奶，他猛地睁开眼睛，卡尔就马上停下，他发现自己正在浴缸里躺着。  
“别动，你刚刚……流血了，我没想到。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯带着一点痛苦的神情把胳膊放在浴缸边缘，恍惚间又想起了之前布鲁斯的快感终于到了极点时。  
那男人整张脸都红透了，但他仍然皱着眉头，轻轻咬着牙——他不在笑，快感总是夹杂着痛苦，他在自己怀里虚弱地哭泣，让卡尔的心脏几乎漏跳一拍。  
“看来刚刚不应该用那么大力的。”  
卡尔轻轻给布鲁斯清理身体，他仍然有些怀念布鲁斯紧致的内里，但那些都在他看见布鲁斯伤痕累累的私处之后暂时沉淀在内心深处了。  
“莱拉不会发现的。”  
那声音不大，但在卡尔听来宛若惊雷，他的动作暂时停下，看着布鲁斯已经恢复了平静表情的脸。  
“我没有事，不疼。”  
“早些休息吧。”  
卡尔把布鲁斯安顿妥当，重新让他放松地躺在他们的床上——那具身体对自己来说从来都是一个诱惑，但卡尔明白自己曾经怎么伤害过它。  
布鲁斯的睡相很安静，好像怕吵到任何人一样，卡尔在他流过血的后穴和肠道轻轻涂药，似乎是他们的性爱让他太累了，这甚至没有吵醒他，只有身体偶尔条件反射地抖动一下。

卡尔根本对于莱拉的反应没抱很大希望，他可清楚最不满自己的正是自己的亲生女儿，布鲁斯试图在第二天假装没什么事发生，但最终频频有些不对的神情出卖了他，莱拉发现了他昨天受的一点小伤——已经被卡尔妥善处理了。  
意料之中是莱拉的一记重拳，卡尔张开嘴，却一个解释的词都说不出，只有布鲁斯的手一直拉着莱拉的衣角，最终让她还是耐下心来俯下身子听他的耳语。  
“他不是故意的，莱拉。”  
卡尔有超级听力，听到那句话并不费力。  
但他得承认，他花了一段时间才让那句话在他心底留下的愧疚的烙印渐渐淡化。  
TBC


	13. 拯救

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯无意中发现了迪克的下落，他决心独自拯救迪克的灵魂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“你好像很喜欢这个？”  
卡尔埋在布鲁斯腿间的头抬起来了，他伸手揩掉嘴角的一点点白浊，看着布鲁斯红着脸试图平复激荡的喘息，男人的手还紧紧地抓着身下的床单。  
最近他不是很容易能调动起布鲁斯的积极性，近几天布鲁斯都很沉默，卡尔猜不到他的想法，问问题又一向不是他的风格，这使得事情逐渐变成了卡尔在想尽办法提高布鲁斯的兴致。  
眼下他暂时抛开了关于布鲁斯最近的心事的诸多猜测，沿着那人细瘦的脚腕一路向上亲吻，他喜欢上了在布鲁斯的大腿内侧印上一两个红红的印记，偶尔那会被莱拉注意到，但鉴于他在和布鲁斯的性事中一向懂得控制自己，莱拉没有再过多计较。  
布鲁斯不知道卡尔是什么时候从自己面前的地面上溜到床上的，和往常一样从旁边抱住自己，然后很轻松地让自己背对着他。  
卡尔从来都很擅长这方面，布鲁斯的手试图拉过毯子，但被卡尔抓住了亲吻，下体的进程未曾停下，润滑，扩张，那些卡尔用一只手就能轻松做到，虽然对于布鲁斯来说这一点也不轻松。  
他被夹杂着一点快感的疼痛折磨得泪眼朦胧，现在卡尔的手落在他的胸上，捏着那单薄的乳肉，时而轻轻拉动那处的乳环，啃咬他凸出的肩胛骨，让他浑身都泛起高潮的红色。  
卡尔听见了布鲁斯细小的啜泣声，他不由自主地停下来——男人在他怀里缩成一团，像是在自我保护一般，疼痛让布鲁斯的身体有些轻微的发抖，卡尔便马上把下体从布鲁斯的身体中退出，把那人翻了个身，正对上一张布满泪水的脸。  
“对不起……对……对不起……”  
男人的两只手本能地捂住双眼，身体在剧烈地颤抖着，却不能阻止卡尔伸手把他紧紧捂着脸的双手轻轻拿开——不知道什么时候他的眼角都已经成了红色，脸上惊恐的神色也一览无余。  
“你在说什么？”卡尔轻声询问，试图让布鲁斯清醒一些，但他明显已经陷入了严重的恐惧情绪中，“你怎么了？”  
卡尔把嘴唇靠近布鲁斯的额头——有些低烧，意味着今天他们就此不了了之了，但他没有太过惊讶。  
布鲁斯常常会突然表现得像一只受惊的幼兽一样，但是那是因为他太过糟糕的经历，卡尔很清楚自己作为丈夫的义务——不仅仅是莱拉提出来的，他必须以布鲁斯的情况为优先考虑。  
洗澡水很快就为布鲁斯准备好，卡尔为他热了一杯牛奶，在里面放了一点氪星科技的精神镇定剂，慢慢劝他喝下，布鲁斯才终于好了一点。  
仍然没有等卡尔把他擦干净抱出来就睡着了，卡尔犹豫了一下，没有试着叫醒他，只是用软毯子把他包好安放在床上。  
抱着他睡，这是卡尔能想出的最恰当的做法。  
轻轻擦去他嘴唇上的牛奶，卡尔抱紧了布鲁斯，看着那眉头难得地舒展，才安心睡去。

白昼总是来得很快，卡尔习惯性地从梦中醒来，查看布鲁斯的状态，他注意到时间是早晨六点。  
不知道他又梦见了什么，眉头紧锁着，脸色也看起来不太好，卡尔伸手碰了一下布鲁斯的额头，男人却在不知不觉中翻身紧紧抱住了他。  
卡尔暗自叹了口气，小心地把布鲁斯冰冷的双手握在自己手里，以期温暖能让他暂时安稳下来。  
布鲁斯从睡梦中醒来时卡尔仍然握着他的双手，他迷迷糊糊的，不记得自己做过什么噩梦了，只隐隐约约感觉到有什么熟悉的哭声——连日来都为它感到苦恼。  
卡尔的手松开了，顺着布鲁斯的胳膊滑进他的被子里，从他仍然骨感的后脊上一路滑下，落在腰际——他从来不舍得错过早晨的爱抚。  
“该死的……”布鲁斯轻声呻吟着，伸手想推开卡尔的手，反而被一把抓住臀肉，“嘶……你弄疼我了。”  
“抱歉。”  
氪星人充满愧意地看着他，松开手，从后腰揽住了他，不由分说就吻上他的嘴唇，幸好的是布鲁斯对此并不陌生——那是卡尔的“早安吻”，总是免不了要被他半开玩笑地骂“臭流氓”。  
卡尔的手在他的后背上肆无忌惮地爱抚着，但布鲁斯对此并不反感，他的额头正贴着卡尔的，听着他小声地甜言蜜语，或者因为自己“绝妙的身体”发出的小声地咒骂，那不会让他觉得得意，但布鲁斯承认这的确让他感到很受用。  
无意中碰到卡尔的身体，布鲁斯才察觉到他一触即发的欲望。  
“老天，你真是不知疲倦。”  
他嗔怪地看了卡尔一眼，听见男人在他脖颈上留下一吻时发出的吮吸声。  
“得了吧，别管它。”  
他有些心不在焉地说着，紧紧抱着布鲁斯的双手松开了一点。  
“你顾忌莱拉吗？我很高兴你这么在乎她的感受，你把她关起来的时候……”  
“嘘，别说这个，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔伸手掩住他的嘴，在他额头上落下一记轻吻，却发现布鲁斯仍然拉着他的胳膊不放。  
“你想……?”  
卡尔在布鲁斯的脸上试图找出些什么确认的表情，但男人只是狡猾地看了他一眼，突然钻下去，卡尔很快感觉到有什么在轻轻触碰他的下体，那让还没有结束晨勃的他很快就又大了一个层次。  
“喂……”他有些吃惊地轻声呼唤了一声，却很快又因为感觉到被温暖而湿润的口腔包裹倒吸了一口冷气，“布鲁斯？你在……”  
他灵敏的听觉很快就捕捉到了那人发出的专心致志的吮吸声，索性闭着眼睛享受起来。  
布鲁斯的技巧并不熟练，虽然卡尔从前曾经多次逼迫他做这种事，但是在被迫的环境下布鲁斯的一切都是被动的——他从来不知道主动讨好应该怎么做，但眼下他笨拙的动作却很惹人怜爱。  
有时他的牙齿会摩擦，咯过卡尔的分身，但是卡尔并不在意，很快布鲁斯就感觉到一只大手在他的头上爱抚——卡尔发出了舒适的叹气声。  
布鲁斯的嘴几乎吮吸得发酸了才终于让卡尔释放出来，男人不等他做出下一步反应就把他抱起来，在他狼藉的脸上擦了一下，就朝浴室走去。  
“你一定不想一大早就领教一下我的厉害。”  
“你的语气真绝对。”  
“噢，别开玩笑，你知道上次你流血的时候……”  
“这次不会流血。”  
“嗯哼。”

而事实上布鲁斯仍然筋疲力尽地被卡尔小心翼翼地抱回他的大床，轻轻地上了药膏。  
他能听到布鲁斯轻微的吸气声——忍耐一向是布鲁斯的专利，甚至有时好像很陶醉于痛苦一般，卡尔涂满药膏的手指在那已经发红的穴口里轻轻搅动了许久，直到他听见布鲁斯的呻吟声弱下来，渐渐平息，这才抽出手，又轻轻揉弄着布鲁斯还略显单薄的臀肉。  
于是他又轻轻呻吟出来。  
直到卡尔从身后抱住他，温暖的胸脯让他感到莫名的舒适，他感觉到卡尔在吮吸他的肩膀，顺着他的脖颈一路啃咬到他的肩胛骨，那只手也不知疲倦地揉弄着他的乳尖，时而拉动乳环，惹得他突然吸一口气。  
“今天是你的生日。”  
“噢，我以为你不记得了。”  
“怎么说？”  
“你不恨我了吗？”布鲁斯的声音充满了不确定，正和卡尔所知道的一样——他没有一点点安全感，甚至不敢相信今天的生活，“我应该是你最恨的人……我不知道，这到底是不是真的……以后……”  
“我不恨你，所以停下来，别那样，”卡尔把布鲁斯翻了个身，让他正对着自己，“也许那只是个借口，或者只是为了阻止你发现我喜欢你。”  
“不如说你喜欢我的身体。”  
布鲁斯的眉毛稍微有所舒展，卡尔却没有反驳，只是把他抱紧。  
“你可以这么说……你感觉好点了吗？别每次都信心十足地告诉我不会流血，你应该清楚自己的身体。”  
“放开吧，我好得很，别把我想成那样。”  
卡尔感觉到怀里的人有些赌气地挣扎着，似乎不甘示弱一般，但那力量早已经不复当年，甚至弱得像个孩子。  
“别乱动，你的骨头可没那么结实。”  
布鲁斯终于气喘吁吁地停了下来，怅然若失地叹气没有逃过卡尔的耳朵。  
“这不会一蹴而就，耐心，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔抓住他的胳膊，开始用X视线检查他的关节——这几乎是每天必做的工作，因为布鲁斯的复健一点都不轻松，一不小心就会导致骨折或者骨裂。  
当然，还有他之前的骨裂，也应该要每天检查恢复情况。  
布鲁斯等着卡尔的检查结束，脸已经偏向一边，像是有些别扭一般。  
他不喜欢这个时候，有人仔细地看着他身上的那些伤，尤其是他的手腕，那上面被各种勒痕弄得不堪入目，治疗和手术也仅仅能让他不再受苦，却不能去掉那些疤痕。  
“嗯，没有再裂开了。”  
卡尔为他戴上护腕，才掀开毯子检查布鲁斯的膝盖——因为曾经的遭遇也成了布鲁斯最脆弱的部位之一。  
“你通过了检验，布鲁斯。”  
“什么?什么检验……”  
“嘘，你会知道的……莱拉会告诉你。”

布鲁斯没想到他还会有这么一天。  
能够重新穿上特制的衣服，行动自如。  
是莱拉给他设计的新战衣，她实在不能再看着他为了恢复以往的力量吃有常人上百倍的辛苦了，复健的前两个月内布鲁斯就肌肉断裂了好几次，还骨折了四次，从前骨裂的旧疾也险些发作，每逢潮湿的天气都苦不堪言。  
她自己研究了一套带外骨骼的战衣，以后它就是布鲁斯行动的保障了。  
看着布鲁斯顺利通过了所有针对衣服效果的力量测试，她松了口气——比想象中的要顺利。  
布鲁斯把手中的重物放在地上，对着莱拉也露出一丝微笑。  
能做到这个程度也已经很不容易了，他实在不想告诉莱拉这件衣服虽然有所帮助，但他身上承受的力量还是太大了。  
她能为了他不吃不睡，那他也应该为了莱拉忍耐。  
卡尔撑着他的胳膊问了他两遍，布鲁斯只是摇头，任由卡尔把自己抱起来，胳膊吃力勾住他的脖子。  
“的确好了很多，你的力量好像又回来了一样。”  
“别高兴的太早，我父亲不可以整天穿着它，那会给他带来过重的负担。”  
“莱拉……”  
“父亲每天最好不要穿着它超过三个小时，这是为了您好。”  
卡尔看见布鲁斯朝莱拉点点头，就靠进自己怀里。  
“他累了。”  
卡尔的余光瞥见莱拉犹豫着放开布鲁斯的另一只手，就托住他的身体带他回他们的卧室。  
卡尔为布鲁斯脱了那身支持他活动的战衣，帮他换上宽松的衣服，才有些不放心地检视了一遍他的身体。  
“我第一眼就觉得你不能穿它……有不适感吗？”  
“没有。”  
布鲁斯坐在床上，双腿的酸疼还没有消失——检验让他感到疲惫，但没有人知道当他做出那些动作时四肢都很疼痛，从肌肉到骨髓，所有的东西仿佛都在跟他作对。  
“你看来需要休息一下。”  
卡尔说着，让他躺下，为他拉好了被子。

布鲁斯觉得自己做了个很压抑的梦。  
他梦见了迪克——是的，他已经很久没有看见那张日思夜想的面孔了，但是他只是看到迪克被关在什么囚牢里，被浑浊得看不清的血水浸泡着，眼看着就要窒息了。  
他试图把迪克救起来，却怎么也用不上力气。  
最后，布鲁斯猛地打了个哆嗦，醒了。  
卡尔还安静地躺在他身侧，完全没察觉到他经历了如此让人寒毛乍立的梦境。  
是迪克，布鲁斯可以百分百确认，他有强烈的感觉，迪克就在他梦见的那个不毛之地，也许被什么人困住利用了。  
他必须去救出迪克，哪怕这一次真的是永诀。  
离开温暖的被窝时正是深夜，他穿上了新战衣，忍着剧烈的酸痛悄悄离开。  
莱拉不会不明白他的心意的，他想重新回到战场，想继续和罪恶斗争，那也是莱拉为他做这套战衣的原因。

布鲁斯的确想办法救出了迪克，这要多亏了达米安也及时察觉到情况异样——布鲁斯从没想过达米安一直都不放心自己的夜间情况。  
虽然，迪克显然也让达米安吃了一惊——刚刚得救的灵魂虚弱无比，终于被康斯坦丁用魔法暂时稳定住形体。  
“你成了死翼，这真是太不可思议了。”  
康斯坦丁说着，回头看了一眼布鲁斯——现在已经被随后赶来的卡尔抱在怀里，他的身体终于因为太长时间的高强度行动和战斗不堪重负了。  
“我说过您不能这样！如果这个不舒服我可以再调整，做个新的战衣！但不是这样！”  
莱拉的手狠狠擦了一把眼泪，看着面色苍白，嘴唇青紫的布鲁斯，她因为生气而浑身发抖着，抱着布鲁斯的卡尔只是沉默不语——他实在太熟悉这样的莱拉了。  
她才是最关心布鲁斯的人，卡尔不得不承认这个事实。  
布鲁斯看到达米安站在迪克面前，却看不清他脸上的表情，现在他感觉到自己的头疼欲裂，视线模糊，浑身的力气也仿佛被抽干，骨头和肌肉却是撕心裂肺的疼痛。  
他终于恍恍惚惚地闭上眼睛，甚至没来得及轻声安慰一下已经控制不住哭泣的莱拉。

再醒来的时候，布鲁斯发现自己已经在医疗的房间里了，卡尔正坐在他身边看着药瓶上的字，似乎有些百无聊赖。  
“这下你又要卧床几个星期了。”  
男人放下药瓶，朝着他叹了口气，习惯性地把他冰冷的手放在两只大掌之间捂热。  
“……迪……迪克……”  
“他没事了，但以后的事你还是亲自问他比较好——他现在和达米安待在一起。”  
卡尔看见布鲁斯的嘴唇抽动了一下，眼泪从那仍然充满倦意的眼角滑落，就马上伸手拿了湿巾擦干净。  
“好了，安心休息——迪克很担心你。”  
布鲁斯断断续续地应了一声，就再次闭上眼睛，却怎么也睡不着了。  
达米安和迪克，他们会怎么样？  
这样的自己又怎么能面对迪克呢？  
TBC


	14. 真实梦境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作为梦境世界未能被及时消除的十二年变成了现实世界，并且似乎由于一点点错误，十二年的布鲁斯阴差阳错地来到了七日世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一定程度NC，慎入。

“幸运儿。”  
当卡尔抱着昏迷不醒的“布鲁斯”走进布鲁斯的房间时，男人的目光马上转到他怀中那个同位体身上。  
“不知道该感谢谁，这家伙既没有落在南极，也没有落在北极，更没落在犯罪巷……最近的平行宇宙都不安宁哈？”  
看着表情凝重的布鲁斯，卡尔开始有些不由自主地紧张，他马上把怀中的男人放在那张床上，看着布鲁斯走到床边，坐下来看着自己的同位体。  
“如果他真是幸运儿就好了。”  
布鲁斯轻轻把那只手抓在手里，把那衣袖向上叠起，便看见那同位体消瘦的手臂和伤痕累累的手腕——那些伤痕是永久性的。  
“是的……我觉得他几乎比你轻一倍……”  
卡尔的手指绞在一起，表情看起来似乎十分抱歉。  
“他在来我们的世界之前受到过追击，还经历过一场激烈的战斗，他脖子上的新伤还在流血……他现在需要救治，”布鲁斯冷静地说着，从床边站起，“你要给他做一个检查，确定他的情况。”

检查的结果让卡尔和布鲁斯都沉默不语——情况糟糕极了，布鲁斯这位可怜的同位体不知道是靠什么活下来的。  
他身上有超过一百处永久性的伤，包括十几处骨伤，消化系统很糟糕，免疫能力也很差，并且还患有轻微的贫血，然而已经给这么糟糕的身体雪上加霜了。  
更糟糕的是，布鲁斯发现他有很多器官都是移植的。  
昏迷的人醒来时，看见他们本能地瑟缩了一下——准确地说是看到卡尔本能地瑟缩了一下，目光躲闪着，直到布鲁斯轻轻用酒精棉给他擦了一下。  
“布……韦恩……我可以叫你韦恩吗？”  
卡尔试探地问着，看见布鲁斯把针剂推进同位体的血管——那皮肤上到处都是针孔，甚至连血管都被扎得更突出了。  
床上的男人点点头，卡尔猜想他一定已经大概明白过来是怎么回事了。  
一个不属于他们世界的布鲁斯来到了他们的世界。  
他看上去一点都不健康，疲惫而且虚弱，甚至不反对布鲁斯为他注射一些镇静剂类的东西——老实说那一点也不像布鲁斯。  
“你经历过一场战斗。”  
“……”  
“关于你的伤……我们最好谈论一下？方便治疗。”  
“……”  
“只是说话应该不会带来不好的影响。”  
“……”  
布鲁斯回过头，和卡尔对视。  
显然，站在一旁的男人也同样不明白是怎么回事，躺在床上的同位体一言不发，甚至拒绝和他们有目光接触，气氛一时间变得很奇怪。  
“那好吧，你的情况不太好，可能需要一点小手术，在那之前你要睡一会儿，不会令你觉得很疼的。”  
出乎意料，韦恩躺在床上艰难地点点头——似乎更抗拒此时此刻正折磨他的伤痛而不是被注射麻醉剂。  
他没有花多久就又在药力作用下沉沉睡去，睡颜却出乎意料地还是有些痛苦  
“他经历了什么？”  
布鲁斯盯着那张苍白的脸，皱起了眉头。  
“我去准备一些吃的。”  
小心翼翼的脚步声响起，布鲁斯也没有阻拦。  
想必这些情景引起了卡尔的不适吧。

布鲁斯尽力了，他从未这么认真地处理打斗造成的伤口，结束他的小手术时，他摇了铃铛，告诉卡尔准备属于这个可怜的病人的营养餐。  
韦恩在醒来时有点惊讶，也许是因为他没有看见他的同位体，也或许是因为他看见卡尔正坐在他面前，身旁的架子上放了餐盘，食物的香气飘进他的鼻孔。  
他看着卡尔，不由自主地吞咽了一下，卡尔能看出那目光中有或多或少的恐惧。  
“布鲁斯在——蝙蝠洞里，如果你需要他过来的话……”  
卡尔局促不安地看着床上的男人，心想也许自己并不该贸然地坐在他面前，即使那是布鲁斯要他做的。  
韦恩犹豫了一下，还是摇了摇头。  
食物的香味多少唤醒了他的一点点食欲，让他暂时忘记了刚刚的担忧。  
长期以来一直拖着糟糕的身体，只是因为家人和孩子们不得不坚持下去，尽管健康总是看起来遥不可及，终究情况还是有所改观。  
在莫名其妙来到这个世界之前，他正在应付一场席卷哥谭的骚乱，那时他的卡尔尊重了他的意愿，没有插手，但他却在恍惚之间来到了这个世界。  
在看到卡尔的那一刻，他是本能地紧张的。  
那即使换做是他的卡尔，也不会有什么变化，就像是自然而然的条件反射，尽管他的卡尔曾经因此安慰过他很多次。  
在做过那么多过分的事之后。  
对于卡尔送到面前的一勺麦片粥，韦恩没有很抗拒，他把嘴唇轻轻贴在勺子上，然后以极慢的速度吃了一小口——甚至没能吃光一勺的分量。  
卡尔能看得出他有吞咽困难，只是那么一点，却忍不住连眉毛都皱起来——看起来韦恩也不是很喜欢那味道。  
“有点苦。”  
他看见卡尔有些诧异地看着他，甚至自己亲自尝了一点，然后表情更加疑惑。  
“我放了糖的……我知道不管是哪个你都喜欢吃甜食。”  
“不……不是因为那些。”  
韦恩吃力地从咽喉挤出一丝声音来。  
“是因为我的味觉……”男人苍白的脸上露出一丝苦笑，他看起来十分无奈，“我在一个月前彻底失去了对甜味的感觉，但对于苦味……”  
“我很抱歉，里面的确有你需要服用的药物，我觉得这样会比较……容易一些。”  
“不必抱歉。”  
韦恩又艰难地说了一句，他看上去状态似乎好了一点点，甚至又从容吃进了卡尔喂给他的食物。  
卡尔有几次欲言又止一般，但仍然没能开口问他。  
他很想知道韦恩到底经历了什么，更重要的是——那是另一个世界的他造成的吗？那实在也太过分，也太糟糕了。  
韦恩尽量吃掉了卡尔准备的一小份食物，考虑到他的消化能力已经很弱了，食物的分量本身没有很多。  
“你完全吃不出它的味道吗？”  
卡尔有些遗憾地用叉子喂给他最后一点奶油点心，看见韦恩若有所思地摇摇头。  
“我仍然喜欢它的口感。”  
“布鲁斯也许会有办法的。”  
男人没再搭腔，只是有些疲惫似的微微闭上眼睛，在那时卡尔体贴地为他拉上被子，虚掩上房间的窗户。  
“谢谢。”  
韦恩露出一个有点勉强的笑容，却很快就沉沉睡去了，没能看见卡尔突然有些发红的面颊。  
他悄悄离开了医疗间，轻轻关好门。  
“不客气。”  
他轻声低语着，往从前韦恩庄园通往蝙蝠洞的机关走廊去了。  
布鲁斯们都多少有些相似之处呢。

韦恩觉得这个世界的故事一定和自己的世界截然不同，但又有些说不出的古怪，那古怪之处让他有些不太敢仔细追究。  
这个卡尔某些方面很像是克拉克肯特，但是他确定卡尔绝不是克拉克，并且，这个卡尔和布鲁斯之间似乎维持着一种不太舒服的关系。  
他有些太拘谨了，那可不像是克拉克肯特，那人的性格和一条雪橇犬一样活泼。  
他对布鲁斯韦恩几乎言听计从，或者……布鲁斯似乎一直在下命令一般，这让韦恩有些紧张，但幸好的是他能够从新闻中了解到世界并未由什么人统治，反派也一如从前一样肆虐。  
不过，布鲁斯和自己一样，对于家务一窍不通，所以这些日子都是卡尔在照顾他。  
对于卡尔的本能恐惧在减少。  
有时，卡尔会安静地坐在他旁边，然后他们两三个钟头都不会说什么话，只是安静地坐着，也许各自在想什么，也许只是在看着窗外庄园的园艺发呆。  
卡尔很享受这段时间，他的布鲁斯至今仍然有着做不完的工作，能够和韦恩相安无事地独处是很不错的事。  
今天卡尔喂他吃了早饭，也仍然像往常一样坐在他旁边，把他昨天要求的书带给他看。  
“你有没有觉得今天的早餐有点甜？”  
卡尔突然打断了他的阅读，看起来似乎有些高兴的样子。  
他看见韦恩似乎仔细地回忆了一下，从书页间抬起头来，露出一抹温暖的笑容。  
“好像是有点。”  
“那就是了，我和布鲁斯搞清楚了怎么恢复你的味觉——它果然有用。”  
卡尔的脸颊上泛起兴奋的红光，他拘谨地笑着，轻轻向韦恩点头，似乎是想要表示他可以继续做他想做的事了。  
韦恩有些迷惑地看着他，却让他有些不好意思地眨着眼睛，目光闪烁着躲开韦恩的视线。  
“在我的记忆里，卡尔只有在突然犯了一个很尴尬的错误时才会这样。”  
“也许不是卡尔，克拉克……才会这样。”  
男人小声地说着，小心翼翼地抬起眼睛偷看韦恩的表情——苍白的脸上疑惑的神情却是越来越凝重了。  
“你让我……想起他。”  
韦恩说着，却又突然感觉有些呼吸困难，卡尔便立刻把床头的呼吸管拿来，小心安放在韦恩的鼻子里，在几声咳嗽之后，一切又恢复了正常。  
“你呢？是卡尔做了这些吗？”  
苍白的男人把目光转到他脸上，他们不约而同地沉默了。  
这像是一场沉默的博弈，看上去谁也不打算先认输，然后松口。  
“太难了……我不想说那些事。”  
卡尔长出了一口气，有些无奈地笑着看向韦恩。  
“我也……不想。”  
韦恩也放松下来，他们对视了一会儿。  
“该水疗了，韦恩。”  
卡尔转移了视线，他有点不忍心看到韦恩突然变得有些恐惧的目光。

韦恩停止呻吟的时候，有些不安心地回头看了卡尔一眼。  
男人报以询问的目光，他就马上慌乱地移开视线，心里却又放心下来，甚至连水流流过私密部位的感觉都不能改变那种放心的感觉。  
他总是无法抑制住因为适当的快感呻吟的行为，卡尔会用合适的水流清洗他的私处，辅佐以某种很柔软的东西，慢慢按摩他的后穴和里面的一段肠道——那算是一种安慰他的方式，布鲁斯本人也并不介意。  
在那之后，卡尔把一些包好的药物塞进他的后穴——那才是整个水疗的目的，韦恩会度过一段有点煎熬的时间，直到那些药物彻底融化，被身体吸收。  
和之前一样，在卡尔抱他出来的时候，有些失禁，幸好的是卡尔并没有像第一次那样尴尬不已，倒是很轻车熟路地拿起水管给他冲洗干净。  
韦恩用胳膊挡住了自己的脸，听到卡尔的脚步声——他们离开浴室了。

“他睡了。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯，用几乎听不见的声音告诉他，直到看见布鲁斯点点头，才放心地轻轻开门，让布鲁斯进门观察韦恩的情况。  
韦恩的头歪向一边，平缓地呼吸着，他的眉毛仍然有些皱起，但看上去比他还清醒时的神色安稳了很多。  
布鲁斯似乎放下心来，没有再靠近安睡的韦恩，只是让卡尔把室温略微调高，就安静地离开了房间。  
卡尔却受到了一点点启示。

“是的……我可不可以，和你交换记忆？”  
韦恩呆呆地看着卡尔又习惯性地把两只手绞在一起，他完全没有意识到卡尔会突然向他提出这个要求……这听起来很大胆，甚至让他有一种熟悉的恐惧感。  
“我没有别的意思……”卡尔的神色似乎比韦恩更加慌张，他不由自主地环顾四周，声音也有些发颤，“只是……你也问过我的，只是我们都觉得那太难以启齿了。”  
“你看起来很紧张。”  
“是……是的……”卡尔似乎有些艰难地咽了口唾沫，“不管答不答应，能不能……别告诉布鲁斯这件事？”  
“你害怕他。”  
“就……就像你害怕卡尔……一样。”  
卡尔的回答让韦恩有些意外，他诧异地看着已经垂下头的男人，一直到那人又重新整顿了心情，抬起头来直视他。  
“我答应你。”  
韦恩看见卡尔有些感激地看着他，突然心中有些想了解事实的欲望，似乎好奇心和自己的身体一样复苏了。  
“也许这会解决我们俩的问题。”  
韦恩说着，看着卡尔略有些惊喜地把一个圆形的机器递给他。  
“布鲁斯昨晚没睡好，今天他会赖床到下午的，我们趁现在吧。”

刚摘下机器时，卡尔慌张地环顾四周，最后的目光落在同样也已经摘下机器的韦恩脸上——男人看上去又苍白了一点点。  
“你还好吗？”  
他率先开口，眼泪已经溢出眼眶。  
“我……现在很好……我知道我可以……活下来。”  
韦恩抿着嘴唇，笑容却完全没有红色的润泽，脸颊看起来死气沉沉的。  
“他们让你太累了。”  
“可是我不能……”韦恩的笑容渐渐从脸上消失，但他看上去并无如同卡尔一般的悲伤感，“莱拉……达米安……他们都不希望我死，我最怕看见她哭了……”  
“所以我说你太辛苦了。”  
“布鲁斯韦恩的字典里没有简单……”韦恩艰难地喘息了两下，直到卡尔把呼吸管插回他的鼻孔，“你不也是……在把他的生活料理好之前，你不会离开的。”  
“我永远也料理不好他的生活，”卡尔突然笑了一下，为韦恩拉好被子，“就像我永远也不可能离开他一样。”  
“你说到关键处了……即使是我也……”  
“但你现在更需要休息。”  
TBC


End file.
